Addewid Am Byth
by LillyBGurl
Summary: ...I found Bella still naked lying on the bed covering her gorgeous body with the sheets and a very confusing expression on her face. I couldn't suppress the feelings that were running through me at the sight of her body only covered with a small sheet...
1. Preface

**Hello people! Finally after a way too long pause, I decided to came back with a new story that maybe is not so new since I'm sure there's some others similar... Anyway, I want to share this one with you all hoping that you like it. I'll let you now with the Preface and the first Chapter, I have two more already finished and the fourth in process, but I won't update them until two weeks from today. I'll also consider reviews, so please, if you like it let me know and I'll work harder on this...**

**And, before the story, I must thank to my amazing beta DeJee, thanks so much for your support and helpful advices, is because of you that I'm writing again...**

**Here it is then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preface<strong>

Alice has been in love with Bella since she had he first vision of the beautiful brunette, she and Jasper were a couple just for convenience but there was never any love between them At least not the love that a real couple shares, it was more like best friends or siblings love, of course nobody knew this, it was their secret...

Alice would be extremely happy if she could express her love to Bella, but unfortunately her best friend was madly in love with her brother Edward. It was as if they were meant to be together, but deep down she knew that it wasn't true, Edward did love Bella but he and Alice both knew that she wasn't his real mate. They only went along with the charade all this time, because Bella loved him... or at least that's what everybody thought...

Bella even went along with all the wedding plans; she was trying her best to keep a happy face only for Edward. She believed that if she revealed her true feelings she would hurt him and his family. And she couldn't handle that, she couldn't hurt him like that, she was sure that he was deeply in love with her... But she wasn't, she was never really in love with him... And right now she was struggling with herself and her real feelings; she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt Edward, but if she keeps going along with all this, she would end up hurting not only him, but herself and the rest of the family... She had to do something and fast...

* * *

><p><strong>Short but straight to the point ... <strong>

**Thoughts?**


	2. Revelations

**Thanks so much for the alerts and comments people! **

**I feel happy and I decided to post ****the first Chapter this week, I promise you that I'll try to update every two weeks from now on. **

**I'll be waiting for advices and your opinions about the story.**

**Thanks always my amazing Beta DeJee!**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I was in "our" meadow with Edward lying at my side, I was truly comfortable with him, despite the fact that I wasn't in love with him. I still love and care for him; we were basking in silence until he spoke...

"You know, we have the house to ourselves tonight love..."

"Is everyone going hunting tonight?"

"Yes, and you're covered with Charlie, Alice already called him to let him know you're gonna stay with her, you know another sleepover" he told me smiling.

This wasn't good... being alone with Edward, for a whole night.. at his place.. definitely not a good thing. But of course I couldn't tell him that, I guess I'll have to figure out a way to avoid any kind of intimate contact...

"Well, it's a good thing that the sleepover will be with you instead of Alice; at least I'm sure that you won't play dress up with me..."_ Ok, that's not the smartest thing you could have said Bella!_

About twelve minutes later, he told me it was time to go home everyone would be leaving around this time. So he pulled me on his back and started running in the direction of the Cullen house, and once again I had to shut my eyes...

We got there in about five minutes; he carefully put me down and took my hand to lead me inside... _Please, please don't take me to your room..._

"Come Love, let's go to my room"

_Great, why can't you read my thoughts just for one damn night?_

"You don't want to go? If you prefer we can stay in the living room and watch a movie..."

_Whoa, he can't read my mind, can he? _

_Then it must have been written on my face... c'mon on Bella get a grip and say something!_

"Hmm… no, it's ok, let's go to your room..." G_reat Bella, just great!_

Once in his room...

"Are you feeling alright Bella?"

"Yeah I'm ok..."

"Bella, I might not be able to read your mind, but I can tell when you're lying to me... please tell me what's bothering you"

"It's nothing important, I guess I'm all stressed out about the wedding and Alice's planning..."

"Yeah, that's something to be terrified of, Alice!"

We lay in silence for a few more minutes, his arms around my waist and his face snuggling into my hair... I turn my head, and instantly I got lost in his eyes, those beautiful golden eyes... I lean closer to him, and he does the same, our faces are just millimeters apart... And then I'm lost... once his lips are on mine, my mind stops, all rational parts are shut down and I just feel... At least for a few seconds before he pulls himself away, only this time, he isn't pulling away, he keeps kissing me. And not only that, his hands are all over my body and suddenly my brain snaps... Wait, I don't want this, I don't want to have sex with Edward, right? I mean this feels so good, one of his hands strokes my upper thigh the other is on my back pulling me closer to him... I know that I am really close to losing all coherent thoughts, and I have to stop this right now, but it seems that my body had a mind of his own. Because by now I can feel a slight tingle running down from my stomach and ending straight into my core while my arms are around his neck and my hands in his silky hair... And then I just let myself go… knowing that this time Edward won't stop, I just let go and enjoy every single touch, every kiss…

Incredibly enough Edward didn't lost control at all, and I'm assuming this because I'm still alive. And even when I know what we just did was wrong I can't regret it. I truly enjoyed every moment of it… I drift off to a peaceful slumber still snuggled into his chest...

When I woke up, I notice that I was only asleep for a couple hours, and that Edward is not with me in bed. I assume that he is somewhere in the house until I find a small piece of paper on the other pillow...

_Dear Bella_

_I'm sorry if you wake up alone, I had to leave you to go hunting... I'll be back soon..._

_Love _

_Edward_

Great, now I'm alone, I check the time on my phone it's 10:43pm. So… even alone this is an awkward moment!

Why did I agree to have sex with him? I can't say that I regret it, because honestly I don't, but that's not what I wanted, now he's going to think that I'm truly in love with him and it's going to be harder to break up with him… No, I can't do that, I can't break up with him, that will kill him well not literally since he's already dead. But knowing him, he'll do something reckless and stupid like go to the Volturi and beg to be burned or worse set a bonfire and jump in… _Stop thinking like that Bella and focus!_

"BELLA!"

_Is that Alice? What is she doing here?_

"Alice? What are you doing here? I thought you…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I saw her face, and if she could cry I bet she would be doing so…

"Bella, are you ok? I'm sorry Bella, I should have seen that, but I didn't and now you're going to be hurt again, and it's my fault… damn my visions!"

"Alice, calm down, I don't know what you're talking about… what is it you should you have seen? And why am I going to be hurt?"

"Edward…"

"What? What happened to him? Where is he, is he ok? ALICE!"

"Bella, Edward left…"

"Yeah I know, he went hunting look Alice you're scaring me…"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked when the he came into the room.

Great, now the rest of the family is here… Wait, the rest of the family is here, OH MY GOD! They'll know what happened between Edward and me…

"Bella, Edward didn't leave to hunt, he left for good…"

"What are you talking about?"

Alice looked at Bella.

"What happened before he left?"

What happened? Hmm… oh let's see, we had sex. How the hell am I going to explain that to his family? But now that I think about it, it's kinda obvious, I mean I'm in his bed, wearing only my… wait, I'm naked! Oh Shit! At that moment ALL of them realized what had happened moments before Edward left… Everyone was looking at me with various expressions on their face ranging from curiosity (Jasper) to full out grinning (Emmett).

"Um, Alice, I think it would be better if we let Bella get dressed and then we can talk about what you saw. Let's go everyone let's give Bella some privacy, Bella we will be waiting downstairs…" Carlisle said with an apologetic smile, after that all of them left me with a deep red face…

I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on as fast as possible without hurting myself to much, checking my reflection in the mirror before going downstairs. I was still thinking about what Alice was trying to tell me about Edward. _I mean he's not capable of doing the same thing twice, is he?, not a few weeks before our wedding, right? Not like I really wanted to get married, but I refuse to be put in this position all over again._

Just when I was reaching the last step on the stairs, we all saw Alice go rigid and we knew that she was having another vision. Maybe this one was about Edward coming back from his hunt, but what happened next surprised us all. Alice came back from her vision, and she fell to her knees, first looking at me and then covering her face with her hands and sobbing like something really bad was about to happen. Esme was at her side in a second holding her in her arms swaying back and forth making soothing noises.

"Sweetheart, what is it? What did you see?"

Jasper was in the far corner of the living room, and I saw him sit down in the nearest chair clutching his chest like he was in pain, Carlisle saw him and moved towards him.

"Jasper, what's wrong? What is she feeling?"

Before Jasper could say anything, Alice stood up and ran to me, she grabbed me and ran with me hanging over her shoulder. I screamed at the sudden movement but she ignored me and just kept running, I could hear her whispering something right before we reached the tree line at the back of the Cullen house, but I couldn't make out the words…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

We were hunting, my family and I; Edward was with Bella he was taking this opportunity as his last chance to see if he could be with Bella for real. I had an idea of what he was about to do, and I didn't like it, but I couldn't do anything about it after all. They were a couple and I'm sure Bella would be glad for what was about to happen… I felt my heart break at that thought…

I tried to focus only on my prey and not allow the images of what could be happening at the house with Bella and Edward. But it was almost an impossible task; no matter how much Jasper and Esme tried to distracted me.

Jasper knew for obvious reasons, but Esme, she's just a very intuitive mother. She caught me one day distracted and almost sobbing in the farthest side of my walk-in closet, I didn't have any other option but to tell her what was happening. It was right after I got the vision of Edward asking Bella to marry him and her telling him yes, of course she would cry with me if we could but in the end she only held me in her motherly arms.

I was about to jump my third deer, when I felt the tingle I usually feel when a vision was coming, and this time I let it come…

I saw Edward writing a brief note for Bella while she was still asleep, he then grabbed a duffel bag, throwing in a few clothes and leaving the house. He was running to Canada straight to the airport and buying a ticket to Russia… Why on earth would he want to go to Russia just a few days for his wedding? Unless… NO! No, no, no… Not again Edward, not again!

I didn't even wait to explain to Esme, I just ran towards the house I needed to be there when Bella woke up and found the note only to realize that my stupid brother left her again. I could no longer feel my family running behind me, I knew they were worried but I couldn't stop I needed to get to Bella.

As soon as I reached the back entrance I yelled for her, I ran to Edward's room and I found Bella still naked lying on the bed covering her gorgeous body with the sheets and a very confusing expression on her face. I couldn't suppress the feelings that were running through me at the sight of her body only covered with a small sheet.

After I practically freaked her out by telling her that her boyfriend just left her all over again, Carlisle gently made us leave her alone to get dressed. So we could all have a normal conversation downstairs. We all left the room I still don't know why they ALL had to follow me to the bedroom!

We settled in the living room to wait for Bella, a few minutes later we could all hear her coming down the stairs, just then I felt another vision coming into my mind and I let it come. What I saw this time would have scared me to death if I wasn't dead already… I saw a very pregnant Bella, but her big belly wasn't normal it was somehow deformed like the life inside of her was trying to rip the skin to get out. It was so surreal and terrifying at the same time and not only that, I saw Bella screaming in pain, I could feel that she was dying in mine and Rosalie's arms… I snapped out of the vision and I fell to my knees. Esme was at my side in a second asking me what I saw but I didn't have time to explain, I needed to get Bella out of the house. If what I saw in my vision was true, that meant that Bella was pregnant already. I don't know how that happened, I didn't even know that something like that could be possible but right now I didn't have time to question myself about it, first things first, I have to get Bella somewhere safe and then I'll figure the rest out.

Without thinking or stopping to answer any questions from my family I stood and carefully scooped Bella in my arms and ran out of the house. Whispering to them not to follow us, and to wait for my phone call. I knew where to take her I could only hope that they would wait for my call…

I was so immersed in my own thoughts, and the meaning of my vision that I didn't hear Bella calling me the first few times. It wasn't until a vision of her slapping my face and breaking her fingers that I decided to stop for a moment we were in the middle of the forest on our way to Seattle.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we have to keep moving, we're close now…"

"Alice, what is going on? Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

"As soon as we get there I'll explain everything I promise Bella, but for now we have to keep running…" I didn't let her say anything as I started to run again not planning to stop until we reached our destination.

Finally about 20 minutes later we got to the cabin, it was secluded in the middle of the forest near Seattle. The only other member of our family that knows about this place is Jasper we used to escape sometimes from the lust of Emmett and Rose, or the annoying mind reading of our 'brother'. Here we could relax and do what we both love most, him reading his books, and me painting and designing. This is like our personal paradise, and now I'm going to share it with the real love of my life.

Once we entered the cabin I let Bella down we settled on the couch, she was curious about what I was about to tell her, and I was for the first time in my life scared and anxious about the future.

"Ok Alice, we're here in the middle of nowhere…please explain what the HELL is going on?"

"Bella, I don't know how to make this easy… I have to ask you something (_I don't know why I ask if I already know the answer!)_… What happened between you and my brother?"

"Alice… I… Why do you ask, I'm sure you already know what happened…" she told me blushing furiously. "Please just tell me what you saw… what was it that scared you so much that you had to take me and run off like that…"

"Ok, fair enough, Bells you deserve to know, it's just… this is not easy, it's really scary …"

"Just tell me Ali…"

"Bella… you're pregnant…" I stared at her face waiting for any kind of reaction I had no visions of how she would react, so whatever reaction she gave me would be a surprise. At first she attempted to laugh but as soon as she saw my face she restrained herself. The second reaction was disbelief, after that anger and fear, when the fear hit I turned my face away I just couldn't see her like that I was scared too…

"How… how is that even possible…?" she mumbled

Her voice was barely audible, but I heard her clearly. I didn't have an answer for that, I didn't know that it was even possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant this must be the first case in history…

"I don't know Bella…"

"Why are you so sure, then?"

"Because I saw you… in my vision, I saw you very pregnant… and…"

"And what?"

"You were dying in mine and Rose's arms…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm pregnant… and I'm going to die… this is a nightmare, I'm sure it is. This can't be happening it's just impossible…

The silence we fell in was too much but neither of us knew what else to say, all these events were surreal… I didn't know what to think or do; I never pictured myself becoming a mother. Because for starters I was planning on become a vampire and even if Edward or nobody else changed me, being a mother never was part of my plans for the future ever… But now that I am pregnant, now that I'm sure that I don't love Edward the way I'm supposed to… Now that I know that not only I'm pregnant, but that I'm going to die because of that… What I'm supposed to do… and apart of all this mess Edward left me again…

"Bella say something…" Alice's soft voice brings me back to reality…

"Change me…" I blurted out without thinking

"What?"

"Change me Alice, change me now…"

"Bella, I can't do that, I have to…"

"I trust you Alice I trust that you won't kill me, you always have been close to me, you're used to my scent more than anyone else, I know you can do it… please Alice, please…"

"Bella that's not the only reason why I can't, we have to figure out what's happening with your body, or why this is happening. You are the first human who get knocked up by a vampire; we… I mean you have to decide if you want to keep it…"

"I don't know Alice this is so crazy… I don't know what I want… besides what about Edward?"

"What about him? He left you Bella, again…"

"You don't have to be cruel Alice…"

"I'm sorry Bella, I just.. I can't believe him, it infuriates me the way he acts, if only he would have come clean to you before all this mess…"

"Come clean on me? What that's supposed to mean?"

"…"

"Alice?"

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Bella, do you really love my brother?"

Now it was me who stayed silent. I didn't want to tell her the truth, but honestly, after everything that is happening right now… oh what the hell, here I go…

"No… Not in the way he loves me, not in the way he needs me to…" I almost missed the joyful expression that Alice held for a few seconds, ALMOST… and that confused me… "I know he loves me but I… I… my feelings have changed Alice.. After you all came back, after we saved him in Italy. Everything started to change, I don't know why but my feelings towards him were different. It took me long enough, but finally I realized that.. That I wasn't in love with him anymore… After what happened tonight, I don't know… I can't do this alone…"

"Sweetie, you're not alone, you have me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

This has been one weird day... first we were all forced to leave the house because Edward wanted to have his pathetic human over. I on the other hand had much better things to do, and I went hunted yesterday, then Alice has a vision and she runs to the house only to find a naked Bella in Edward's bed. We all knew what had happened; I could still smell their arousal from the previous activities. What I didn't understand was why Alice was so upset about Edward leaving, it was clear that he needed to hunt after the act, but when she said that he left for good… I have to say that his decision in a small part made me happy, because it meant that we could finally get rid of Bella. But another big part of me was angry because once again SHE was the one who was causing trouble for our family.

The second vision Alice had was a mystery; all I know is that it had to be something really terrifying to make our pixie run like that without some major explaining.

Now, normally I would let things happen without too much worrying when Bella is involved, but in this case when I saw the look on my little sisters face it scared even me. I wanted to run after her too find out what was going on, but as soon as I step out of the house I heard her asking us to not to follow her. And despite my curiosity, I decided to respect her wishes and wait for her to call.

A little while after Alice left with Bella, and Jasper regained control, I went to his and Alice's room to see if he was ok. I found him standing near the window facing the woods. I walked into the room knowing that he could sense me; he had his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face. I decided to wait standing at his side and closing my eyes as well.

He spoke after a few minutes of silence, and what he said made me open my eyes in surprise. "She was terrified… I don't know why… But I could feel her fear; it was as if she was going to lose the most important thing in her life, the very core of her existence…" I suddenly understood the reason behind Alice's actions. Her fear after the vision, the way she fell to her knees in defeat, why she took Bella and ran… "Bella…" I whispered

Jasper nodded his head "Bella…" he repeated.

Jasper just confirmed my suspicion… But if Alice saw something that made Jasper feel like she was about to lose her that meant that Bella was in danger, _again,_ and…

"If Alice saw Bella in danger, then why did she decide to run, it would be easier if she just told us what the danger is so we could do something…"

"I don't know Rose, I only know that besides the fear, the need of protect her was just as strong… What bothers me more is that I can't help her anymore…"

We were interrupted by my phone that was vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. It was a text from Alice:

_Rose, I need you but only you; don't tell the others anything yet, please…_

_We are in a cabin in the forests of Seattle, I'm sure you can still track our scents. As soon as you get here I'll explain everything to you._

_Alice_

And without another thought I ran out into the forest, hoping that whatever Alice and Bella have to say is not too bad…

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>


	3. Alliances

**Hey, I almost forgot to upload this chapter .. there's been so many things on my mind lately that I'm surprised I'm still alive...**

**Anyway, here it is.. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

After I ran off with Bella, and after I explained as much to her as I could she fell asleep. I am still trying to wrap my head around everything that was happening. I knew that our family would be wondering about my sudden departure, but I had to take Bella away before I could tell them the truth. I knew that this news would break the family apart.

After I had sent the text to Rosalie, I sat on the edge of the bed watching Bella's sleeping form, thinking how different things would be if Edward had stayed away in the beginning… _Stop thinking like that!_ I have to focus now, I have to stay here for Bella and keep her safe.

I saw Rose closing in on the cabin in a quick vision; she would be here in less than a minute, so I left the room and went to open the door just in time to see my sister she looked scared, worried and annoyed at the same time…

"Thank you for coming Rose…"

"You can thank me later, Alice what's going on, why did you leave like that? What did you see?"

"Rose… c'mon, I'll explain everything to you inside…"

"Where's Bella?"

"She's sleeping; I guess she was exhausted after I told her everything…"

"Everything? Alice, please you have to tell me…"

"Ok, well, as I'm sure you have already figured out, Edward left again for good this time… and I don't see him coming back this time.. He left Bella after they… Well you know…" I'm sure she knew what I was trying to say, and if not my face expression explained it all.

"Ali…"

"He got scared… I guess his prudish old fashioned side came to the surface and he freaked out thinking about the sin he had just committed…" sarcasm much? "Anyway, he left her.."

"I got that Ali, but your second vision, the one that made you run, what was that about? I've never seen you that scared in all the time we've known each other…"

"That one, that was the scariest vision I've ever had Rose, I… I saw Bella…she was dying during…"

"During what Alice? Just spit it out!"

"During labor… I saw Bella pregnant, and dying in my arms while she was giving birth to a baby..." at this point I couldn't hold in my emotions anymore, I let out a dry sob and in an instant I felt Rosalie's arms surrounding me in a sisterly embrace…

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

In that moment, watching my little pixie of a sister breaking like that for a human girl, I understood it but my brain couldn't dwell on that thought, it were her words that were lingering in my head... Bella was pregnant, but wait a minute as far as I knew, she was virgin before tonight, so...

"Wait, when is this going to happen, Alice? I mean, we all know that she is a virgin, or at least she was before tonight, so if Edward is not coming back, then how…" I asked her and thankfully she was calming down…

"She IS pregnant Rose, as in right now; she is pregnant with Edward's baby…"

"But how is that possible? Vampires can't get pregnant…" It's impossible, I should know that… that's what I hate most about being a vampire; it took from me the possibility of becoming a mother...

"But Bella is not a vampire, she is human… I didn't know that this could be possible either Rose, but I've seen it… and it terrifies me this will not end well…"

"Shh Ali, everything will be fine, we just have to go back to talk with Carlisle, he will know what…"

"NO! No, we can't go to him, he will want to take the baby out, the baby is going to hurt Bella, and it will want to do everything possible to avoid being taken... that's why I ran, after taking the decision of running with Bella, I started to think about all the possibilities, and when I came to the one where I ask Carlisle for help, he said that it will kill Bella if she keeps the 'thing' inside of her. And I can't let that happen, I know that Bella doesn't want that either she is unsure now, but I know that she wants to keep the baby… and I will be there for her…"

That last part was only a whisper, but I could hear her clearly. I knew that it was something that we needed to discuss, but now wasn't the time… "I will be here too Ali, for you and for her, I will protect you both if necessary…"

"Why would you do that for me?" it was Bella, I heard her wake up and leave the bedroom… "Why would you protect me if you hate me?"

"I… I don't hate you Bella and I'll protect you because you are important to Alice and because if you want to keep the baby, I… I'll…" I was at lost for words, I've never really had a conversation with Bella, she can't possibly know that the only dream I have is also the one that would never come true... It's to be a mother, she can't possibly know that I would do anything and everything in my power to be in her place to feel a life growing inside of me…

"You what? I was important to Edward too, and you never cared about me, you glared at me every chance you got…"

"Bella…" this time it was Alice who tried to calm Bella down from her rant, I knew she was probably still scared with everything that was happening to her, and I knew that I probably deserved everything she was telling me…

"No Alice, she is right… Bella, it is true that I don't like you but I never hated you… and my reasons are mainly because you are human. And at first I was scared that you would expose our secret, but then it wasn't only that… Bella I envy you…" she snorted at my confession, but before she could say anything else I continued… "Believe it or not I envy you, I envy that you are human, that you have so much to live for, things that I don't have… And now this, this baby, this is something I've dreamed about ever since I was little. And now that I'm a vampire I don't have that chance anymore, I'm frozen, my body is frozen… So if you let me, I will be here for you and I will protect you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I never thought that I would be in this position. Four years ago I was living happily with my mother back in Phoenix, I was an average student, with a few friends and my biggest dream back then was to finish high school and go to college to get a master degree in literature… Instead I moved to Forks to live with my dad so my mom could go on the road with Phil, I met a few new friends in high school where I also met Edward Cullen. Who I thought was my first true love, then I met his family, and I realized that they are all are vampires, things that before that moment I didn't believe could exist. Then Edward became my first boyfriend and a year after, said boyfriend left me in the woods in the stupid conviction that it was for my own good. I then started to hang out with my childhood friend Jake, who I later on learned is a shape-shifters who can transform into a giant wolf, and not just him no most of the young Quileute people could. In the course of the same month, I did something stupid I jumped off of a cliff, my best friend in the world Alice saw me in one of her visions and came back to make sure I was still alive, so we could embark on a journey across the world to save Edward from his suicide attempt because of my supposed death.

We got back together after we came back from Volterra, thinking that maybe everything would be better, but the truth is that my feelings towards him had changed in the months he was away. And I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I could never love him the same way he loved me, but I never had the strength to tell him the truth. Maybe because I was so afraid that if I did, he would leave me again and take his family with him, and that was something I wouldn't survive. But now, now all I went through to be at his side knowing that I didn't love him, now he left me again… but what is worse is that he left me pregnant… Though I'm not sure he knew that fact when he decided to leave me alone in his bed after we had sex… Gosh I can't believe it, it doesn't matter that he's a vampire he is still a douche, just like every other guy in the planet, who wants to have you in their beds only to throw you away afterwards…

Everything is just too much, but I know that I have Alice with me, and now apparently Rose is willing to help me and be by my side if I let her.

It's been two days since we ran from the Cullen house, and as incredible as it sounds, I can already feel something inside of me. I mean I'm no expert on the subject, but I know enough and this isn't supposed to be happening yet. I've known about this pregnancy for two days and I already start to feel things, and my belly is growing too. I've been throwing up pretty much all day, and I feel weak so much so that I can see the worry on the faces of Alice and Rose (incredible, I know!). Neither Alice nor Rosalie want to go to Carlisle yet, Rose called Carlisle yesterday and told him that we were fine and that when we were ready to come back to them we would. At this point I know that we have to go back, there's nothing we can do now without Carlisle's help, no matter what his opinion on this would be, I know what I want, I want to have this baby. I want to have him or her, and I know that I can count on Alice and Rosalie to be by my side… So I finally made up my mind, I only have to tell them my decision…

"Alice..."

"Are you sure Bella?" Of course she saw my decision as soon as I made it…

"Sure about what?" This time it was Rose who asked.

"I… We have to go back, we need Carlisle's help…"

"But Bella, what if he wants to…"

"I won't let him Rose, I want to have this baby, and I have you both at my side… We need information because all of this is not normal, and he is the only one who can help us…"

"She is right Rose, I hate to admit it, but there's nothing we can do, we don't know what to do… We don't even know if the baby is human or vampire…"

"I guess then it's time to go back… and Bella you do have us, we are going to be by your side whenever you need us to, we won't let anyone hurt you or your baby…"

We didn't call ahead we just left the cabin and ran, or in my case, Alice carried me in her arms as gently as possible and they ran. We arrived at the house in what seemed no time at all, as soon as we were in the back yard Esme came out to hug us, she was sobbing and I felt guilty for running away like that. After all, she was Alice's and Rosalie's mother, and she was pretty much like a second mother to me as well.

"Oh, my girls, I was scared that something bad had happened to you, why you all left like that? What is that make you run away? And Bella, what's wrong with you my dear, you look so pale…"

"Esme, I'm sorry for the way I left, but I had to… we're here to explain everything… could you please call everyone to the living room?" Alice spoke for the three of us, I was still dizzy and all I wanted to do was to lie down for a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

After we settled on the living room, Bella couldn't hold it anymore she fainted in my arms, and I freaked out…

"Carlisle!"

In the next second, the entire family was surrounding me, Rosalie was standing next to me holding Bella's head while I was holding her hand. Carlisle rushed to my side asking me to let him check on Bella, but I was scared, it took Jasper and Esme to move me out of the way…

"Alice, what happened? I can tell so far that she fainted, but you need to tell us what's going on so I can help her."

"Alice sweetheart, please tell us…" I could hear the distress coming form Esme's voice; I knew that she would be worried most.

"She's pregnant… with Edward's child…" Rosalie was the one to tell them, I couldn't form any proper word at this point. My mind was still worried for Bella, she was unconscious and she looked so pale and sick…

To say that their reactions surprised me would be the understatement of the century… I was expecting anger and confusion from all of them, maybe concern from Esme; but what I saw in the second following Rose's statement they all showed pure concern.

"Carlisle, how could that have happened? I didn't know that was even possible, I mean, our bodies are supposed to be frozen aren't they?"

"Well, in theory you are right…"

"In theory? What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you in a moment, but for now I have to take care of Bella, Emmett I need you and Jasper to get my office ready for her; Esme I will need your help as well, please go with the boys and get the ultrasound machine ready and I'll be there in as soon as you are finished…"

"Carlisle, what we can do?"

"You can bring me some other clothes, she will need to be comfortable and I'm sure that some sweet pants of you Rosalie would fit her …"

"Alright, Alice come with me?"

"No, I want to stay with Bella…" Carlisle didn't have to tell me anything, his face told me what he wanted me to do but I couldn't leave Bella alone. I needed to be with her and make sure she was fine… "I'm not going to leave her Carlisle, please…"

"Al right, you can come with me, come on I'm sure the boys are finished…"

A few minutes passed before Bella was conscious again, she was resting and Carlisle put and IV in her left wrist, he took a blood sample to analyze it. Everything was so surreal, but according to the ultrasound, the embryo was already formed. And according to the images, it was at least six or seven weeks old, which was hard to believe since she slept with my stupid brother four days ago.

Once Bella ate some food Esme brought her, Carlisle asked her if she was feeling better. The family needed to have a fast meeting and deliberate on what to do about this new situation. I already knew what he was going to say, I saw it in a vision and that's what I was afraid of. But I also in the same vision saw the reaction and decision of the rest of the family, and that made me feel a little bit better…

"Alright, I guess everyone knows why I called you. As you already know, Bella is indeed pregnant, and by what I can see, this is not a normal pregnancy… I'm afraid that the 'product' she is carrying is not entirely human, but I can't tell if it's a vampire. What I mean is that it might be a hybrid; half human-half vampire and that can't be good for Bella. You see as far as I can tell you are at least seven weeks along, which in a normal human pregnancy should be impossible… This product…"

"Stop calling him 'product', please… this is my baby, not a product…" Bella said the last words merely in a whisper…

"I'm sorry Bella, this 'baby' is growing faster than a human baby, and I don't know why. But I can tell you that is not the only thing that isn't normal, this could put your life in danger… Bella, what I'm trying to tell you is that you can't…"

"STOP! I don't want to hear this anymore, I don't care what you think of my baby, I'm going to keep him and that's final…" Bella was upset now, and it was my fault, I knew that coming to Carlisle would be a bad idea; I knew what his reaction would be… "Alice, please take me back to the cabin, I don't want to be here anymore…"

"Bella dear, please stay I may not agree with your decision but I'm going to respect it. We all are and I rather have you here so we can take care of you whenever you need us, please stay with us…" Esme was begging her, she loves Bella as much as she loves any of us.

"Alright, I'll stay but I don't want to hear any of you talking about how dangerous my baby is going to be, I don't want either of you call him 'product' or 'thing', this is MY baby…"

"Hey, what are we going to do when Edward decides to came back?" great, leave it to Emmett to bring up _his_ name…

"He's not coming back, at least not anytime soon I haven't see him, right now I think he's in Russia, I'm not sure how long he is planning to stay there, but I know that he's not planning on coming back for a while. Also, I think it's best if we don't tell him about this… not yet anyway"

"But Alice, he has the right to know…"

"No Carlisle, if you tell him, then he will come back and force me to have an abortion and I won't let him do that. Please don't call him, please…" Bella was terrified and I hate seeing her upset because of my brother...

"She's right Carlisle, if you call _him_ he would probably come back only to force Bella into an abortion, and that's something I won't let him do, I'm on Bella's side on this..."

"Me too..." Rosalie spoke right after me...

"I will protect you too Bella, maybe this situation is not the best, but I'm here for you too..."

"Count me in lil' sis, I'll kick his ass if he dares to hurt you again..."

I was surprised to hear Jazz's and Emmett's words, I knew that Em would be on our side because of Rose, but Jazz was a total surprise for me, in my visions, he was on Carlisle's side...

"Thank you all, I really appreciate your support and your love..."

"Carlisle, I may not be happy about leaving Edward in the unknown, but I agree with our children this is for the best…"

"Alright, I'll do as you ask me to, and I'll do everything I can to help you and the _baby,_for now I think it's best if we let Bella rest."

Everyone left the room, only Esme stayed with me and Bella, It was dark outside and when I checked my watch I noted that it was really late, almost midnight…

"Bella, I really am sorry, I wish there could be a way to fix this complicated situation, but please know that I am here for you, whatever you need do not hesitate to ask me, ok dear?"

"I know Esme, I know all this is complicated and hurtful for you, I know how much you love Edward and I'm sorry because once again me the clumsy plain human that is breaking up your family again…"

"Isabella Swan, do not ever say that again, you are not a plain human and you are not breaking apart this family, you are a part of this family as much as Edward is and in this situation it should be him who is to blame for all this. For not taken precautions and for leaving you again, so please Bella do not blame yourself because none of this is your fault; I love you as my daughter and I'll be here whenever you need me…"

At this point, all of us had tears in our eyes, but Bella was the only one that could actually cry, and her tears were running like a river down her cheeks, I sat down next to her and took her hand, with my other hand I wiped the tears away. It hurt me to know that she is blaming herself all over again when the only one to blame _**again**_ is Edward…

"I'll leave you to rest my dear Bella, and I'll be back in the morning with breakfast…"

"Thank you Esme for everything…" Esme smiled one last time before closing the door.

"Are you feeling better Bella?"

"Yeah, just a little tired…"

"Sleep, I'll stay with you through the night, I'll keep you safe…"

"Thank you Alice…" her eyes closed and sleep claimed her…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in Russia<strong>_

**Edward's POV**

I left, I ran away again… I left my family behind without explanation… By this time, I'm sure that Alice already knows the reason.

I left Bella… Bella…

I still can't believe how I could let my carnal instincts take over my mind; I still can't believe how I fell into temptation… I almost condemned her soul, but I stopped myself just in time, before I could kill her, before I could bite her… her blood was singing to me so loudly… I was so close and I can only pray for her forgiveness.

For now, I have to stay away from her, I don't have the courage to face her and tell her that I don't love her the way she loves me, not when I took her purity away, not when I stole her virginity…

* * *

><p><strong>See what am I talking about? I 'almost' forgot my amazing beta DeJee .. thanks girl, cheer up, life is not easy, trust me, I know.. but we have to find the will to keep going...<strong>

**Thoughts people?**


	4. Agony

**Hey people, I haven't forget and I'm still alive.. my life has been.. complicated.. lately but I'm here to post the third chapter, I hope you like it...**

**Thanks DeJee, always ...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Agony<strong>

**Alice's POV**

I never imagined that I would have to live through so much pain and anguish…

It's been eighteen days since we found out that Bella was pregnant, sixteen days since Carlisle told us that this wasn´t a normal pregnancy and that it would be dangerous for Bella... And five days since Bella lost consciousness, for five days I have been going crazy because I haven´t had a single visions involving Bella or the baby and it´s starting to freak me out…

"Alice, you have to calm down a little, it's not good for you or Bella…" as usual Jazz was the one who tried to calm me down (the key word being 'tried'), but that seemed impossible for me lately…

"Pixie, please… you know how much I hate to see you like this, hell I hate to see anyone like this… Carlisle isn´t there anything you can do?"

"I promise you Emmett, I'm doing everything I can, but as you all know, this is not a normal pregnancy and nothing I know is working on her."

I could hear everything that was being discussed in the room, but my brain couldn´t comprehend any of the words, my mind was solely focused on Bella and the baby. It seemed impossible, but I could almost feel the pain she was in, and there was nothing I could do to help her. Not even Jasper´s attempts to relieve some of that pain was working. I felt like I was dying along with my one and true love…

At some point everyone left the room, leaving me with Bella, or at least I thought that we were alone until I felt my mother's hand on my shoulder…

"Alice, sweetheart, please you have to hunt, your eyes are coal black and…"

"I won't leave her alone!"

"She won't be alone, I'll stay here, and I'll take care of her while you go… Alice it won't do Bella any good if you starve yourself to death…"

"But she's dying Esme, I can't let her die…" after those words left my mouth in a barely whisper, I couldn't hold the emotions anymore, I started to sob and Esme cradled me on her lap hugging me tightly to her chest tracing soft circles on my back with one hand while the other was holding one of Bella's lifeless hands…

"I feel like I'm dying along with her mom, I… I…"

"You love her and you need her…" It wasn't that strange that by now the whole family knew about my feelings towards Bella, they all knew how much I loved, how much I LOVE her, but the intention of Esme's words let me know that she knew how deep this love was… "I know honey, I've known for a while now… she is your true mate…"

I didn't know what to say, I was a bit shocked, but at the same time I was relieved, but then again, my brain couldn't dwell on that thought for long, the pain and the fear of losing Bella came back full force and I started to sob again, harder than before. Esme held me once again this time there were no words…

* * *

><p>Six more hours passed and I still refused to leave Bella alone even for a quick hunt, Esme and Carlisle couldn't take it anymore and they resolved this by bringing the 'food' to me. I caught the faint scent of blood and I almost went crazy thinking it was Bella's, but as soon as they enter the room I recognize the scent, it was animal, more precisely mountain lion. At that point the ache in my throat intensified tenfold and started to burn.<p>

"Alice, you have to drink this, please…"

I couldn't deny it, not when I had it right in front of me, so I took the thermos and drank it all in mere seconds, when I was finished, Esme handed me a second one, and just when I was about to start drinking, I heard Bella's fingers twitching a little between the bed sheets, I dropped the thermo and turned my head to face my love, her eyes where fluttering for a minute and then they opened…

"Bella! Bella, sweetie how are you feeling?" a stupid question, I know, but my brain was barely functioning so don't blame me…

"What… smell…?"

Crap! I suddenly remembered that Bella hated the scent of blood… "Esme take the blood away, she hates the smell…"

"Esme wait… Bella? Does the smell bother you?"

"I… thirst…" was she asking for… blood?

Carlisle took the thermo that I dropped and I think that either he or Esme caught it, and he grabbed a dipper from the desk behind him. What happened then surprised all of us as by now the rest of the family was gathered at the door frame watching intently. Carlisle filled the dipper with the blood and held it near Bella's mouth, when the first drop reached her lips; she greedily opened her mouth to get more of the red liquid. Carlisle gave her more and more until the thermo was empty, and we all were shocked to say the least at the sight of Bella, her skin looked less pale and she was breathing much better than before.

"Carlisle, what does this means?"

"I have a theory, maybe the baby is trying to feed from her blood if we give her blood, she will be able to feed the baby without dying in the process…"

"Bella, Bella honey?"

"Alice, you're eyes... they're black…" I had to grin at that, there was the same old Bella, always worrying about everyone but herself.

"I'm ok, but how are you, how are you feeling sweetie?"

Before she even answered me, she moved her left hand towards her belly. I was scared of what her reaction would be so I tried to stop the hand, but it was too late. As soon as her hand touched her belly, she gasped… Her belly now had a baby bump, according to Carlisle, she seemed to be on her 25th week, still her complexion was sickly and her skin was paler than normal…

"How… how long have I been asleep?" she sounded terrified when she asked, and I was just as scared as her, I couldn´t even find my voice.

"Bella, you have been unconscious for five days now, how are you feeling?" Leave it to Carlisle to answer for me. Bella seemed to be in shock, and well we were all in shock…

"Bella?"

"How… I… I… what…" She couldn´t form a proper word and I felt like crying but decided to be strong and went to sit by her side to hold her hand…

"Bella, sweetie, you're fine now, Carlisle is taking care of you, we all are…"

"The baby…"

"The baby seems to doing well Bella, I would like to check you and maybe do an ultrasound if you let me, now that you are conscious again" Bella only nodded and the rest of the family left the room.

I was reluctant to leave her, but Esme grabbed my arm and with a pleading look she asked me to go hunt, she even offered to go with me. I was about to say that I didn´t want to leave Bella, but it was her who practically forced me to go…

"Alice? Please go, I'm gonna be ok, Carlisle is going to take care of me, and you need to feed, I want to see those beautiful honey golden eyes of yours." I swear I could almost feel a faint thud in my chest at the sound of her voice saying that. I only nodded and let Esme drag me out of the room and out of the house.

As soon as we were at the woods, the burning in my throat came back full force, and I focused my senses until I smelled a mountain lion that was near by. After I drank him I felt much better and the urge to go back to Bella's side was too much, unfortunately, Esme had other plans. She grabbed my hand before I can run back to the house, I turned to face her and she chuckled…

"I know that you want to go back, but I thought that we could talk for a bit… about Bella…"

"What about her?"

"About your feelings for her…" Esme's words confused me even more. By now the whole family was well aware of my feelings for Bella, all of them knew how I was suffering with her and how much I care about her and the baby.

"I know… your true feelings… I know that she is your true mate, I've known for a while now…"

WHAT? How could she possibly know? And most important, how didn´t I see this coming?

"Sweetie, it's pretty obvious, at least for me and Carlisle… the way you look at her, the way you caress her hand and her face that's pure love, it's the way I look at Carlisle, or the way Emmett looks at Rose. And I can tell you that she feels it, I can tell you that she loves you the same way…"

"But she can´t possibly know, I mean, she was so in love with… him…" the last word came with so much disdain that I know Esme could notice, but she didn't comment about it.

"Maybe in the beginning she was, but not anymore, maybe she's not aware of her feelings, of this love, because of the baby and everything, but I am sure that if you tell her what you truly feel she will realize that she loves you the same way…"

Could that possibly be true, could Bella love me the same way I love her?

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Right after Esme took Alice hunting, Carlisle started the machine to perform the ultrasound; I was terrified and I didn't want Alice to see me like that. It was surreal and almost impossible how much my belly had grown in the five days I was unconscious, and the fact that I just drank blood… I mean, I was always grossed out at the sight of blood, and now I drank it, like it was a glass of wine, I don't even like wine for Christ sake!

"Bella, are you ready?" Carlisle's words bought me back to reality, and the question here is, Am I ready for this?

"I… I guess…"

"Do you want me to wait until Alice gets home?"

"NO! I… I 'm just… I don't want her to see me like this, scared of what I am about to see on that screen…"

Carlisle was about to say something comforting to me, but right before he could, we heard a knock on the door, and whoever it was, waited for Carlisle to let them in…

"Bella, would you feel comfortable if Rosalie came in?" I turned to the door and after a couple of seconds I decided that I needed someone holding my hand, even if said person was Rosalie.

"You can come in Rose…" As soon as the words left my lips, she opened the door and walked towards the other side of the bed, she almost looked hesitant and a little sheepish, I was grateful for her being supportive, so I took her hand and in a barely audible whisper I thanked her, she only nodded… "I'm ready Carlisle…"

"Alright then" He carefully took the bed sheet and with Rose's help they lifted up my shirt, I hadn't even noticed I was wearing, I suppose that with my huge belly none of my clothes fit me anymore, so I was wearing one of Emmett's old shirts… Then, he put the cold gel on my belly and started, the first images appeared on the screen, and the strangest thing happened then, just when Carlisle was moving the thing, it was like the baby knew that we were trying to see him/her, because in that same moment, a tiny hand appeared on the screen…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Finally we were running back to the house, and I had a quick vision about Emmett wanting to talk with me, I couldn't see what it was about, but I knew that he would do what he could just to talk to me…

As soon as Esme and I stepped into the backyard of the house, Emmett was there waiting for me with a very serious expression on his face, something I wasn't used to.

"What is it Em, I don't have much time, I want to go to Bella…"

"I know that Al, but I was thinking something that could help us when Bella gives birth the baby."

"Emmett if you are thinking on what names she should choose, it can wait…"

"Is not that pixie, please…" Ok now I was intrigued, I never in my live with the Cullen's ever saw him like this… "Ali, I was thinking that when the Bella starts labor, it will be really hard for her, I mean she's already weak, and it seems that the baby is consuming all of her strength. What if she didn't make it? What if she…" I knew what he was getting at: What if she dies?

"NO, she won't, I won't let her die Emmett!"

"I know you won't Alice, I won't let her either, so I was thinking that maybe we… you can turn her… and before you freak out on me, I'm not talking about you biting her… I was thinking that you can produce venom and put it on some of Carlisle syringes and when she is in labor if it's necessary you can inject your venom so you can save her…"

This was the craziest idea I ever heard from him, but at the same time it was brilliant, it could work, but I needed to ask Carlisle how I could do it. And I also had to ask Bella if she wants to be turned. I knew that she wanted to before all this mess started, before my stupid brother messed things up, but now, now that she is going to have a baby, maybe she changed her mind…

"Alice, please stop being so anxious!"

"I'm sorry Jazz… I can't stop thinking that maybe now she doesn't want to be turned anymore…" I would be devastated if she decided to stay human and leaves us once the baby is born, that she will leave me.

"Please Ali, I hate to see you like that, I'm sure that Bella still wants to be one of us, all you have to do is ask her… C'mon Pixie, cheer up and go ask her now, she's with Rosie, waiting for you…"

Emmett and Jazz were right, all I have to do is ask her, besides, I still see her as a vampire whenever I try to get a glimpse of the future, only the images I get now are blurry as if something or someone is blocking her.…

Almost without realizing, I started to walk at a human pace towards Bella's makeshift room, when I reached the door, Carlisle softly touched my shoulder as not to startle me…

"Alice… Bella is doing better now, she drank more blood and she is feeling a bit better. I also wanted to tell you that I feel the same way as Esme, about your feelings and please know that we support you no matter what decision you make at the end. Though I honestly hope that you tell Bella how you really feel about her… after his little speech, he gave me a fatherly hug and gently pushed me towards the door…

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

After recovering from the shock of watching Bella drinking blood, we all went back to occuping ourselves with whatever we were doing. I was waiting outside the room for the right moment to drag Alice outside and take her hunting, but fortunately Esme beat me to it. I knew that it would be extremely hard for Alice to leave Bella, even for a few minutes, so when she looked at me with pleading eyes; I understood what she was asking of me.

I knew that Carlisle knew I was outside, so as soon as I heard him asking Bella if it was ok for me to come in and heard Bella's answer, I stepped in the room and grabbed one of Bella's hands. I could see the turmoil of emotions running in her eyes, starting with fear.

When Carlisle finally started, the first thing that came on the screen was a tiny hand, then others blurry images appeared when Carlisle decided to stop Bella and I turned to him, both with worried frowns I had to ask.

"Carlisle, why did you stop? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, Bella, do you want to know the sex?" Bella's eyes lit up a bit at the question and it almost seemed to beat the fear I saw there a few minutes ago. She just nodded to Carlisle.

"It's a girl. She seems to be growing faster now…"

"What does that means?" she asked with a worried voice

"I'm not sure, I'm trying to establish a due date according to all the records since we found out, and I don't want to go ahead without studying a bit more, but so far I'm guessing that she will be born in less than two weeks…"

"Are you serious Carlisle? That's… that's impossible…" I was shocked, in less than two weeks Bella would be in labor… in less than two weeks, she could…

"It's supposed to be impossible for a vampire to have biological children…" she said in a low whisper

"I'm sorry…" was my weak attempt to calm myself and apologize for my outburst.

"As I said before, I don't want to jump to conclusions not before I have looked at these latest results.

"Thanks again Carlisle, for everything you and your family have done for me…"

"Bella, you are family to us…"

"Not anymore, not after… _he _left me… _again_…"

"Bella please understand this, you have always been part of this family, and no matter if you and Edward are not together anymore, we all love you the same if not more…"

I knew what those last three words meant, I knew, and I suspected that by now the rest of the family knew as well, that Alice was deeply in love with Bella. I guess the only one who doesn't know yet is Bella herself. I only hope that Alice has the courage to tell her before the baby is born.

After a few minutes, Carlisle left the room and Bella and I stayed in silence, still absorbing the information we just got. Then I heard Alice downstairs talking with Emmett. I heard everything, and I was not the only one suprised that my husband had come up with that idea, but I hope it would work.

Then, when Alice was about to open the door I could heard Carlisle's voice and I just knew that whatever Carlisle had to say to Alice that it was something that Bella had to hear, so I went to open the door slightly telling Bella that Alice was here. I only hoped that I was right and that it were the ones Bella needed to hear and she did hear them…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I didn't know exactly how I supposed to feel after Carlisle told me that I'm going to have a baby girl, first I felt excitement then came the fear the same fear I felt before. I'm not afraid of my baby girl, I'm more afraid of what could happen that I won't survive the birth… But what I scared most is the idea of loosing…

"Are you going?" I felt Rose walk away and I got anxious

"No, I'm going to open the door, I heard Alice…"

"Oh" I couldn't understand why, but hearing that made me feel so much better… I waited until Rose opened the door and we could hear Carlisle's voice talking to Alice…

"…_I feel the same way as Esme about your feelings, and please know that we support you no matter what decision you make in the end; though I honestly hope that you tell Bella how you really feel about her…" _

What she feels about me? What's that supposed to mean? Does she hate me because I'm breaking up her family with all this mess? God, how could I be so stupid, of course she hates me, I made her favorite brother run away, I caused her parents to lose their first son…

A couple of minutes later I felt Alice taking my hand and when I looked around I didn't see Rose it was just Alice and me. I didn't look into her eyes, I felt ashamed and I tried to take my hand back but she wouldn't let me. I didn't want her to hate me, and I didn't want to cry in front of her but that was a very difficult task, more so when her beautiful golden eyes were gazing at me.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"You don't have to be here Alice…" and the worst part of it is that it came out with a very trembling voice and the first tears ran down my left cheek.

"Why, Bella? Do you want me to go?" I stayed silent I knew that if I tried to talk again I would start crying. "Bella sweetie, talk to me… please tell me why are you crying"

"I don't want you to hate me…"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you Bella… I… I love you…"

When I heard those words from her beautiful lips I felt complete for the first time in my life…

What happened next took me by suprise

Alice kissed me…

Her lips touched mine so softly…

The feeling was overwhelming, but in a very good way. And as suddenly as it started, it stopped…

"Bella, I love you… I could never hate you because I'm in love with you… I have been for a long time and I can't spend another day, another minute holding all this inside of me…"

"I…"

"You don't have to say anything right now Bella, I know that you don't feel the same way, and I don't want to force you to say or feel anything… I know that the timing is bad with the pregnancy and everything, but I just…"

I stopped her rambling by putting a finger on her sweet lips… "Alice, sweet Alice, I love you too… I've realized that what I feel for you is so much more than just friendship. I've known since you came back to me… I love you Alice…"

* * *

><p><strong>You know, I hate being like this, but I kinda need to know if this is worth to keep going... so please, I'll be grateful if you take a few min to leave a review...<strong>


	5. Death

**Hey ppl, i'm still alive! **

**Sorry i almost forget about this story, but my life has been busy lately with work and the holidays, but i'm back with the 4th chap. I have to say is a little shorter that the rest, but i didn't want to write all the tragic vision of the books.. **

**I hope u like it enjoy and happy holidays to u all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Death <strong>

**Alice's POV**

The last three days went much better, with Bella drinking blood she started to feel better; but still I couldn't stop worrying about what Carlisle told me two days ago while Bella was sleeping. Bella will be on labor soon and I was terrified of what could happen, and the worst part of all is that I haven't had any visions since we came back and that only adds to my worries, no mater how hard Esme tried to calm me down…

Right now, I'm waiting for Bella to wake up, lately she sleeps more than usual, but according with Carlisle, that's a good sign. And truthfully, I like moments like this, I enjoy watching her sleeping so peacefully; but what I enjoy most of this moments, is that I can touch her belly and feel Reneesme moving… Oh, right, that's her name, Bella decided to join both our mom's names. I like to feel her, I only wish I could see her, I wish I could have a vision of her, a vision of what will happen when…

"Alice? Alice dear…"

"CARLISLE!"

"Alice what did you see?"

"She is coming… where's Carlisle? I… we need him, Reneesme…"

"Alice calm down, tell me what you saw"

"Dad, I saw her, when I put my hand on Bella's womb I feel her tiny hand and then I saw her, it was like if she was talking to me… I saw her and I heard her in my mind…"

"_Hi, I know who you are… I am ready to meet you all, but I don't want to hurt mommy, please help her… I love you…"_

I can't believe that I finally have a vision of her, I saw her beautiful face… but I can't think of it right now, I have to be ready, I need to be ready for the hardest moment of my life, I need to be ready to change Bella… I know that I have to, and I know that she wants to, but the situation and the reasons behind… I wished to be different, but now I don't have time, I know what I have to do.

According to my vision, Reneesme will born in about 16 hours, I already alert Carlisle and Esme, Rose and the boys will be gone, they will go to hunt mostly by my request; I don't want them to be here in case something bad happens. Now, I only have to tell Bella, she needs to be ready for this too…

"Charlie…"

"What about Charlie? Alice?" Rose asked me

"He's coming; he wants to know when Bella is coming back…"

Charlie… He thinks that Bella and I went to a summer trip to New York after Edward broke up with her again… That's the story we told him and he of course wanted nothing more but to go and shot Edward, or at least sent him to jail for a couple of weeks; I told him that right after the braking up, he went to Europe and this time for good, but that I will take Bella for a summer trip to the other side of the states with the hope that she forgets about my asshole of a brother. Charlie wasn't too keen to let Bella go, but once he heard her sniffling over the phone and later seeing her with puffy red eyes, he decided that mine was the best idea. Of course he will never know that the real reason behind Bella's tears was the baby she was expecting and the uncertain future in front of us all.

Now, I just saw him driving towards our home, wanting to know about Bella and me, I couldn't let him get inside the house, but I didn't know how to stop him…

"Don't you worry Pix, I'll entertain him…"

"Emmett no, please let Esme or at least Rose goes to him…"

"Calm down Ali, trust me, I'll tell him that you call this morning and said that you two went out last night, and because of that girls' night out, Bella was so out of herself that she forget to call him…"

I went a little ahead to see Charlie's reaction to that and it surely wasn't what I was expecting, but it will work out Emmett's idea… "Alright, you can tell him that, but don't make any promises of Bella calling him soon, I don't know if she will be able to call him before all this starts…"

"Alice, everything is going to be alright…"

"You don't know that Em, I don't know that and I'm the psychic for crying out loud!"

"Alice, you have to trust in…"

"In what Jazz, fate? God? I can't… I'm so used to trust in my own visions… this is killing me, not knowing how everything is going to end…" That was so true; it was killing me not to know the out coming, not to know how this day will end and what tomorrow will bring… "I'll just… I have to go to Bella; I need to tell her…"

I knew that everyone was trying to cheer me up a little, but lately that was impossible. I went upstairs to Bella's room; she was sleeping as usual after she drank almost three thermos of blood. I would love to sit there and just watch her sleep, but as soon as I closed the door she opened her beautiful chocolate brown eyes… I will miss them; I will miss their unique color…

"There you are, I missed you…"

"I know, I'm sorry for not being here when you awoke this morning, I went hunting; but I'm here now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

For the last three days I've been feeling better, stronger; all thanks to Carlisle's idea of gave me blood. At first I have to admit that I was kind of grossed out, but after hearing the explanation he gave me that it will help not only me but Reneesme too I have no more doubts, if it will keep my baby girl safe I'll gladly drink it.

Also there's Alice, _**my Alice, **_who confess her real feelings towards me, and surprisingly I felt the same way too. I think that I've fell in love with her a long time ago, but subconsciously I was denying myself and all it took for me to finally realize was for her to tell me that she was in love with me. I wonder how I could handle to be with _him_ for so long, how I could… no, I have to stop it, he was my past, and now Alice and Reneesme are my present and future…

Reneesme… that is the beautiful name I choose for her, knowing that I may never get to see my mother again and having an amazing replacement in Esme, I came to the idea to put both their names together… My heart flutter at the sight of Esme's face when I told her, I knew that if my mom would be here, she would have cried too…

I honestly can't wait for my baby to be here, even when all this pregnancy is not entirely normal, I do love my baby and I want to know her already… I know that I probably won't make it, but all I ask to whatever god is out there to let me live enough to see my baby girl face at least once… I also know that I already agreed with Alice and the family that right after she is born, they will inject me enough venom to start my transformation, I don't know if it will work, I don't know if I will stay alive for them to inject the venom on time… All I know is that the time is real close, I can feel it… I can feel that she wants to come to the world soon; I'm not afraid though, I know that if I die, she will have a beautiful mother and an amazing caring and loving family who will take care of her…

For now I have to stop thinking like that, I don't want to have my Alice to get even more worried, and speaking of, I wonder if she went to hunt? She usually is here when I awake… Oh, I heard her, she is back…

"There you are, I missed you…"

"I know, I'm sorry for not being here when you awoke this morning, I went hunting; but I'm here now…"

"Are you ok?" I could notice she was worried, but there was something else, her eyes were the same honey gold, but they weren't shining like usual

"Of course I am, why do you ask?

"Alice, I know you, I know that you are worried, but today, your eyes aren't shining as they usually are… Tell me what's wrong sweetie"

"I can't hide anything from you my love…"

"No, you can't… please Ali, talk to me, did you have a vision?"

"Ok, I suppose I'll tell you… I do have a vision, I saw her… Reneesme, she is so beautiful, just like you are…"

"If you saw her, then, how come you seem worried and… sad…?" She didn't have to say anything, the tears on her eyes told me everything… she saw me dead… "Ali, my sweet beautiful Alice, that's not going to happen, I'm not going to die because you are going to bite me and after three days I'm going to awake like one of you, like a vampire and the we can live the rest of eternity together loving each other and our precious little girl…" I don't know if I was trying to convince her or I, the truth is that I was terrified myself that she could not bit me on time. I trust her and I know that she will be able to bit me without killing me, but still, I can't help to be scared of everything…

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie's POV<strong>

I was slightly scared of what Emmett would say to Chief Swan, but I also was worried to hear Bella's reaction to what Alice was about to tell her.

It's so out of character how close I've become to her, even for me. I used to envy her for her humanity, her life.. but now, even when I know that the only possible way for her is to become one of us, I love her like as true sister, and I'm worried not only for her and the baby, but for Alice as well. I know that Alice is acting strong, but inside she is breaking just as much as Bella is, and I can't help her, she won't let me…

"_It's ok Chief, as soon as any of them call, I tell them to call you, don't you worry, I'm sure they're just bushed after a crazy girl's night…"_

"_Alright then, I should go back to the station, say Hello to your folks for me."_

"_Sure I'll do"_

I heard Chief's cruiser leave down the road and Emmett run to the forest behind the house… I know he is not that thirsty, he is going to keep company to Jasper, he had been feeling overwhelmed with the strong emotions coming from Bella and Alice, and from Reneesme too…

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_It's overwhelming… all those emotions coming from the three of them…"_

"_The three of them? What do you mean?"_

"_I can feel her, Reneesme… I can feel the love she is already feeling for Bella… and for Alice as well… she is anxious too…"_

_I was almost shocked, but I knew that it wasn't only the scare and fear, but the love they feel for each other… For him, to loose Alice for Bella was, is hard, and even when he only want Alice to be happy, is still difficult for him…_

"_You should go hunt, I'll tell Em to go with you, keep you company for a while, and once all this is over, I'll call you both…"_

"_I guess is a good idea…"_

"_Jasper?"_

"_Yes Rosalie?"_

"_I love you brother…"_

"_I love you too sister…"_

I was brought back to reality with a scream from upstairs, and in less than three seconds, Carlisle, Esme and I were in Bella's room… Alice was holding her by her back, Bella was hugging herself in pain and then, everything was a blur to a human's eyes.

Carlisle was at Bella's side, Esme was trying to hold Bella so Alice could help Carlisle, in a matter of seconds, I smelt blood, Bella's blood and as much tempted as I was, I knew that I had to be strong… I need to be there for help…

"Rosalie, I know you can handle it, I need your help, you can fight it…"

"I'm fine Carlisle, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to have to cut her skin with my teeth…"

"I'll do it Carlisle.."

"Alice, are you sure, you…"

"I'm sure… Rose, as soon as I bite her, you take Reneesme, and then I'll inject the venom…"

Just as Alice was about to cut her belly, Bella let out a deadly scream, and we could hear how her ribs break…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I knew that the moment was coming, I've seen it so many times replaying over and over in my mind, but none of those times helped me to be ready for this… Watching the woman I love lying on that bed, her lifeless body waiting for the venom to start the process, to end her life…

"_Rosalie, I know you can handle it, I need your help, you can fight it…"_

"_I'm fine Carlisle, what do you need me to do?"_

"_I'm going to have to cut her skin with my teeth…"_

"_I'll do it Carlisle.."_

"_Alice, are you sure, you…"_

"_I'm sure… Rose, as soon as I bite her, you take Reneesme, and then I'll inject the venom…"_

"_AAARRRGGGHHHHHH!"_

"_BELLA!"_

"_Alice, do it, Now…"_

"_Bella, my love, I love you…"_

"_ALICE! HMPH… SAVE HER, SAVE RENEESME…AAAARRGGHHHH!"_

"_Alice… Here she is… Reneesme…"_

"_She… Reneesme… is beautiful…"_

"_Rosalie, Esme, take her… Alice, get the venom… inject the venom now, we're losing her…"_

"_No, Bella, hang on, please my love… please…"_

I injected the venom straight into her heart, hoping that it wasn't too late… I can't tell if it worked, she is not screaming or writhing in pain, she is not even moving… she is so still… she looks… dead…

I know all the family is worried, I haven't leave Bella's side since two days ago, Reneesme has been with Rose all this time; she is taking care of her… I want to be with her, but I just can't leave my love, not when I know now that she is changing… I know now that the venom is working, I saw her again, as a vampire, a beautiful vampire… She was running in the forest with me and our little girl…

"I'm waiting for you my love… I know that you are holding it inside as to not hurt me, you are so brave, and beautiful… and I Love you Bella, I love you so much…"

She is changing, barely noticeable, but the changes are there, her skin looks pale and soft, her hair, start to look much better, still the same chocolate brown with a hint of red highlights on in, her lips look fuller… She always has been beautiful to me, but after the transformation is complete, she's gonna look even more gorgeous…

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV <strong>

Mom…

Charlie…

Edward…

Jake…

Angela, Mike, Jess, Erick…

Jasper…

Emmett…

Rosalie…

Esme…

Carlisle…

Alice… My Beautiful Alice…

Memories that are just a blur… I, somehow know that I need to hang on those memories, all those people, family and friends…

Reneesme…

My sweet beautiful baby…

Pain, Hot, Fire… that's all I can feel… No, not all… I can feel something else, something equally warming, but in the best of the ways… I feel love… I feel Alice, here, with me…

It's almost over, I can feel the fire consuming me, I can feel my heart dying… the pain is unbearable, but I can not move… I don't want Alice to see me in pain… Soon my love… Soon we will be together for eternity…

The pain is gone now… I feel… nothing… I… I can hear… everything… a bird, a moose galloping, a car on the main road… I can hear fabric ruffling near me… and whispering, someone is whispering…

"Is she awake now?"

"Emmett! Shut up"

"Jasper, what do you feel?"

"Anxious… confusion… exciting… happiness… love… there are so many emotions coming from her…"

"Bella?"

That voice… that soft almost angelic voice… Alice…

I open my eyes hoping to see her, but what I see is almost overwhelming… I can see now every single detail…

"Bella?"

I turn a little to see her, and… I've never seen a creature like her… she is even more gorgeous that I remembered… her soft features, her flawless skin… her lips, her eyes… those honey golden eyes, as beautiful as ever…

"Alice…" wow, it seems that my voice has changed too… I sound more… melodic…

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I feel… great…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in the world… <strong>_

**Edward's POV**

I've been traveling around Europe for long without a plan, and not knowing a word from my family. I don't know if they miss me, I don't know if Bella miss me…

Bella…

How much I hurt you, ever since the first time I saw you in Alice's vision, I feel the need to get to know you, you sang to me, you make me feel like I've never felt before… almost human…

I wanted to believe that we were meant to be together, but it was late when I finally understand that that thought was a mere illusion, late I understand that I didn't loved you the way you loved me.

Now that I have had enough time to think and clear my mind, I have the need to go back to home, but I don't know if I will be accepted again; not after so many times that I have run away so many times before…

No, I won't go back, at least not yet or not based on a planned decision, I don't want Alice to see me; if I go back, it will be carefully and as a surprise… I only hope they still want me to be part of the family…

I only hope Bella will forgive me…

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Thanks DeJee and have fun girl!<strong>**

**Happy New Year guys!**


	6. Awakening

**Hey ppl.. I'm back**

**I just finished this, so I'm sorry to my Beta DeJee because i uploaded this right away, is not perfect and i'm not sure i like it, but i kinda needed to post this...**

**During my absence, I've been in a downfall of emotions, and that caused the i felt physically ill, i got sick, but i'm feeling better, though not emotionally, i'm still fighting against depression... writing is the one thing it keeps me distracted, but considering that it took me so long to write this chapter, you can tell that i'm really bad and for that i offer my apologies to all of you...**

**I'm not going to promise you that the next chapter will be soon, but i promise that i'm gonna try to get better...**

**For now, I need to thank to all of you to added this story as your fav, and i hope you enjoy this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Awakening<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I could hear voices, whispering voices…

I could hear pieces of fabric ruffling against each other…

I could hear the threes and the wind moving through the leaves…

And I even could hear the bugs, ants… Everything…

And the smells… I could smell everything at the same time; the muddy earth, the rain, the threes…

I could smell the jasmines and the roses and the orchids of Esme's little garden on the backyard…

I could even smell Esme, and someone else in the room too but I couldn't figure out whom… that's it until I caught another scent…

I remember this sweet fruity honey and vanilla scent, it's the most exquisite scent in the world; this scent makes me feel incredible things like love, admiration, happiness… _**lust**_… this is new…

I've never felt this way just by the smell of anyone, but this is not _anyone_, this is my mate, the true love of my life… My Alice…

"My Alice"

The instant I opened my eyes, I was even more impressed by the sight in front of me, I could see every single detail in full HD, but still much better.

I turned my head to the right and I saw the forest through Alice's slide doors and I wanted to go there to see everything, but just as I was about to move, I felt something, or rather someone's hand grabbing mine…

At the first second, I felt threatened, but as soon as the familiar scent reached my senses, I knew who said hand belong to… **Alice…**

I'm mesmerized by such a beauty creature holding my hand; I knew she was beautiful, but now, with my new eyes… She is simply gorgeous… flawless pale soft skin, sweet pouty lips, raven spiky hair, and most of all, her eyes…

"Your eyes… "

Those honey golden eyes are missing; they are dark, almost fully black, sign that she hasn't feed recently…

That suddenly brings me a burn on my throat, I don't like this feeling, I need to stop this burning ache, I need…

"She needs to hunt, she is feeling thirsty. Alice you should take her…"

As soon as this voice mentions my mate's name, I turn to face her again, and again, I am lost in her face, sweet and loving…

"I don't understand!"

"What is it Jasper, what are you feeling?"

"She just forget the thirst, she went from the hunger to admiration and… love…"

I heard them talking, but even when my mind was fully open and trying to grasp everything around, my eyes and senses were solely focus on Alice.

I move my left hand to touch her face, and then with both hands I cupped her and kissed her, not thinking about anything else… right in this moment, all it matters is Alice… until…

"Rosalie, what are you doing here? Take her away!"

"I can't Esme, she is asking for her, she wants to meet her…"

"But is not safe, she hasn't feed yet, we don't know how she will react to…"

"Blood…" Blood, I could smell it, so tempting… so sweet and mouthwatering… the burning ache in my throat is intensifying; I need to drink it, I want it so bad…

"Rosalie, take her NOW, she is thirsty, so much… I can't take it myself…"

And then, a wail, a baby wail was heard in the room, followed by silent seconds full of tension, you almost could feel it…

"Reneesme…"

"Bella, sweetie, you should go hunt first; Bella c'mon, let's go hunt and then you can come to her…"

"No, I want to see her now…" Why everyone was acting so defensive of her? I wasn't going to hurt my baby…

"Bella, you should go with Alice now, Reneesme will be here waiting for you"

"No Carlisle, I want to see her, I need to see her now…"

"Bella you can't, she has blood on her body, she is half human and you are thirsty, you can't put her at risk."

"Please Bella, go hunt; we will take care of her until you're back…"

She has blood… I can hear her tiny heart… I need to hunt, I don't want to hurt her…

"Alice, take me, I don't want to hurt her…"

"Let's go now, we will be back soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I can't believe how perfect she is, not only she got much more beautiful, but she is going to be a very controlled newborn…

I had a vision just before she opened her eyes, she is going to need to hunt, but she is not going to be a crazed by thirst newborn vampire, as long as I have her well feed, she will be able to hold Reneesme close. I know our beautiful baby is desperate to meet her mother, but I already explained that she needs to wait. Is amazing all the things we all have learned this past three days, Reneesme is not a normal baby, she is unique, and as far as we all know, she is the only one half human-half vampire in this earth; she is growing extremely fast and she seems to understand everything we say to her, but still, she tends to act like the baby she is. Other surprising thing is that she can eat human food, of course she rather enjoys a bottle of fresh blood, but Esme is trying to feed her with that disgusting milk, and it seems that she likes it as well. Other impressive thing is the way she communicates, she can't talk, at least not yet, but whenever she wants something, she will let you know by touching you, a simple touch and you will see what she is asking for.

After Rose brings Reneesme to the room, and Bella decided that she won't risk her daughter's life, I take her to the forest, I knew she wouldn't want to go too far, she wanted to do it quick so she could go back as soon as possible. I also know that Carlisle and the family would want to ask Bella about the transformation; hopefully something happens, I don't know if Bella remembers anything, but I don't want her to get upset trying.

I can't see much, apparently Reneesme blocks my visions somehow, not completely, I can only see blurry images and is kind of unnerving; I hope that it won't be this way forever.

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella? Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, the burn in my throat has died down, I want to go back, I want to see her…"

"Ok then, let's go back sweetie…"

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?" I knew she wanted to ask me, but she still hasn't decided how.

"How… What's going to happen now? You know, with… with us…"

"What do you want to happen? Bella, I told you that I love you, and I want to be with you, if you let me… You are my mate, my one and true love and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and with Reneesme…"

"I want that too, I love you.. so much…" and with that, I felt her pressing her soft lips into mine…

This is our first kiss being her a vampire; and it's so much more that I imagined it would be, full of love and passion and promises for the future… and then, as suddenly as it started, it ends…

"Let's go back home, I want to meet _**our **_little daughter…"

As soon as we started our way back home, all our future went blank, and a wolf scent came through my nose…

"Wolves…"

"Wow, now I understand why you didn't like them anywhere near…"

"Well, you smell sickly sweet to me you know? Is not pleasant but here I am…"

"Jacob! Jake what… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you Bella, one last time…"

"Bella sweetie, I'll give you a few minutes… Jacob, try to not push her, she is a very controlled newborn vampire but still a vampire and she is stronger that all of us…" I stepped aside and walked away knowing that I could hear everything they would say…

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>

"Well, at least you still look like Bella… how are you?"

"I am still Bella, and I feel… great… How about you Jake? Do you still live at the Reservation?"

"Not anymore, Sam and I… well let's say that we are not in good terms right now, so I'm living in the woods, I build a small cabin with Dr. Cullen…"

"I didn't know Jake, I'm sorry… I was…"

"Pregnant, I know… I suppose you have a daughter now…" Of course this bit on info was a surprise for her. "Dr. Cullen told me… everything"

"Jake please, you can't tell anybody, please; especially not to Charlie… you have to promise me…"

"Bella, relax, I won't tell anybody and especially not Charlie; and for the others you don't have to worry, ever since I left the Rez, I don't owe anything to the pack nor to Sam so I don't have to explain anything to them anymore…"

"I can't fucking believe this!"

"Leah? What are you doing here? Leah, wait don't do it … "

"Jake, what…"

"Bella, Bella honey…"

"Alice, Bella, what is taking you so lo…?"

"So it is real, you had a little freak bloodsucker…"

This is not good, Leah will go now to Sam… Shit, if Sam finds out he will try to kill them.. I've got to do something fast…

"Leah you can't go to Sam, you can't… Leah…"

What's wrong with her now? Who is she staring at?

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

I fucking hate this life, I hate those fucking bloodsuckers for bring this curse to me, but most of all, I hate that because of this curse, Sam imprinted on my fucking cousin and I'm alone. I just don't get this whole wolf blood and imprinting shit, I don't want to understand it, I just want to disappear, go as far away from this place, to some sunny place where the possibility of bloodsuckers coming out are nonexistent, so that way I can't transform anymore…

If life could be that easy, I would have done that sooner, but instead, I'm here doing fucking patrol because almighty Sam ordered me, I hate that he is the Alfa, if only Jacob had grown a pair and take his place as true Alfa…

"_Could you stop whining, you're giving me a headache, just suck it up Leah…"_

"_Fuck you Jared!"_

"_Is that..."_

"_Bloodsucker… wait, is not alone…"_

"_Is that… Jacob?"_

"_Pregnant, I know… I suppose you have a daughter now… Dr. Cullen told me… everything"_

"_What the Fuck? I got to tell Sam about this, they broke the treaty… Leah, stay here, I'll go get Sam…"_

I can't believe this shit; this stupid moron girl had a vampire spawn? How can that be even possible? I need to hear more clearly, I need to get closer…

"I can't fucking believe this!"

"Leah? What are you doing here? Leah, wait don't do it … "

"Jake, what…"

"Bella, Bella honey…"

"Alice, Bella, what is taking you so lo…?"

"So it is real, you had a little freak bloodsucker…"

"Leah you can't go to Sam, you can't… Leah…"

We all turned to the right where the other voice was coming from, it was one of the Cullen's, the smaller one, and behind her was the blonde bitch and the dumbass big one… But that's not the only thing that catches my eyes; the blonde bitch was holding a little girl on her arms…

A baby girl, her eyes… a deep chocolate brown, very expressive, and she was staring at me, but why? Why I have this feeling of protection, like if my life's only meaning is to keep her safe and love her and…. Oh my Fucking God… I…

"I… I can't… I…" I started to walk backwards until I reached the first set of thick trees, I needed to change, I needed to go away… away from _**her**_…

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I didn't knew what would happen next, and I hate it. I just felt that something bad would happen if we stayed there, so I step in just in time to watch that girl Leah change into a wolf and ran off, I take Bella's quivering hand, that was odd, us vampires don't quiver!

"Leah, Leah wait… Bella, you have to go, Alice, take them back to your house, and alert your family, as soon as Sam hears about… this, he will want to attack you all. I need to run and see if I can talk to him or to the elders…"

"Jacob, what's going on?"

"Alice you have to take Bella, all of you need to go now, I'll try to distract the pack for a while, but I don't know for how long I can do it…"

"Jake wait, why are you doing this, helping us?"

"Bella, because no matter what your choices, you're still my friend…"

"Thank you Jacob, I will protect them… Rose, Em let's go now, we need to tell Carlisle…"

"Thank you Alice… Bella go now…"

We all just turn to run to the house again when we heard a harsh growl behind us and then, everything was a blur, even for our enhanced senses.

Jacob and Leah, and two smaller wolves were standing with fiery growls right in front of us, like if they were protecting us; and on the other side, six other wolves standing behind the one I assume is Sam, the pack leader ready to attack. It seemed that they were having a silent argument… God, I hate to say this, but at moments like this, I miss Edward being here…

Suddenly, I could feel the tingle of a coming vision; I saw Emmett taking the final decision to run and attack Sam, and then the vision fade away. I needed to stop him, so as carefully and slowly as I could; I turn around just enough to direct my words to him…

"Emmett, don't! Please, don't do anything stupid, think about Reneesme, she is the one at risk here, we need to keep her safe… Please…"

"Fine Al, but if they try to come any closer, I won't stop…" He was standing slightly in front of Rose, who was holding protectively our little girl.

Something catch my attention then, apparently during my exchange with Em, the three largest wolves decided to transform back to the human forms, standing equally wary were Sam on one side and on the other were Jacob and Leah…

"Sam, you need to understand, nothing of this was planned, they didn't break the treaty!"

"Jacob, move, they broke the treaty, can you see her, they change Bella into one of them… and the child, we don't know what kind of monster she will turn into, we need to protect our people!"

I felt the need to rip his throat apart, Reneesme was not a monster!

"Sam, please, you can't hurt her, you can't touch her, it's forbidden…"

"What do you mean Leah? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I… I imprinted on her…"

We all fell into an excruciating silence for what it felt like an eternity, I could sense the urgency on my siblings behind me to ask what that meant, but they couldn't voice their questions because then, Sam and the other wolves turn around and left, just like that, without saying a word; just two small wolves stayed put, even when Sam order them to turn and left, they stayed on their spot. Jacob asked them to leave, but instead, both went to change into their human forms and when they came back, the taller of the two speak…

"No Sam, we are not coming back, I won't leave my sister…"

"Seth, she is banned from La Push, if you stay with her, you will be banned too; you won't be able to go back. Are you sure that you want to leave your mother? Your Pack?"

"You are not my Alpha anymore; you lose that right the moment you choose to attack our brother and true Alpha…"

"Seth, I love you little brother, but you need to go back, you need to stay and protect our mother; I can take care of myself…"

"NO Lee Lee! I won't leave you here, I'm staying with you and Jake"

"I'll stay too"

"Seth, Embry, you don't have to do this, you need to go to your families…"

"Jake bro, we already make our choice, we are staying with you and Leah; you are our true Alpha"

"Fine, you both are not welcome to La Push anymore…"

With that, he turn into a black wolf and storm back through the forest leaving us all shocked… I mean, is not that I feel bad for Jacob and the others, but it must feel really bad to been banned from your home.

The first one who breaks the silence was Rosalie, she is the one who voice our one and only question…

"What the Hell does it mean that you imprinted on Reneesme?"

"Jake, is this even possible?"

"I don't know Bella… Leah, are you sure?"

"Jake, I am sure, I just… I can't explain it… I just feel like I need to protect her, she is the world to me… Bella, I know that you and I never were even acquaintances and I've only been a bitch to you all this time; I can't comprehend what this means to me… I only can ask you for your understanding; I can't be apart from her…"

"I know Leah, is hard to understand how this works, but we'll figure out the way to make this work. For now I just want to go home, I want to take my baby to a safe place…"

In that moment, a very quick vision appear in front of me and I barely had the time to react… Emmett seemed to react faster than me and that's impressive; he took Reneesme from Rosalie's hands just before Bella's body crashed into Rosalie's one sending both of them fly a few meters away. Jake and I ran to stop Bella or at least that's what I was trying.

"What on earth were you thinking to bring my baby here Rose! Do you realize the danger you put her on with that decision? I can't believe you do that!"

"Bella, stop! I'm sorry, she was begging to come to see you… I'm sorry…"

Then, we heard a small wail from the little girl, that seemed to stop Bella to beat Rosalie, she stood up and walked towards Reneesme, only to be stopped by Rosalie and surprisingly Leah, Jake was standing protectively close too and Emmett was holding strongly to our baby.

I grabbed Bella by her waist…

"Bella, you need to be careful…"

"I won't hurt her, I know I won't so stop this nonsense now and move out of the way… I just want to meet my baby…"

Slowly but still wary, everyone moved out of Bella's way, the only one standing close enough was Leah…

"I'm sorry Bella, I know you are her mother, but I can't let you be that close to her, she is half human and there's blood on her body, and you are a newborn… I can't…"

"Leah, she is my daughter, I could never hurt her…"

Another whimper from the little girl and Leah moved…

As soon as Reneesme saw Bella, her frown turned into a big smile. Bella took her tinny hand and slowly pull her into her arms…

It was the perfect scene, pure love…

My Bella and our little baby girl…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks...<strong>


	7. Charlie

**Hello..**

**I know that i should start with a huge apology for my long absence and explaining myself and blah blah blah... I do own you all an apology and is really honest, however, i won't give you a full explanation of it, all I'm gonna say is that I got lost somewhere, I'm fighting to find myself again and I'm getting there...**  
><strong>Now, I managed to finish the 6th chapter, is been hard and i won't promise that I will post again soon, i refuse to break that promise again.<strong>

**Just one more thing before let you enjoy the story, I really don't like to ask this, but you would help a lot if you take a few minutes to leave a review... that was one of the reasons why I stopped writing...**

**Ok, I'll leave you now.. I hope you like this one...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Charlie<strong>

**Bella's POV**

The last couple of days have been quiet; I'm finally getting to close to my Renesmee, Alice and the rest of the family along with our newest member Leah. We had to make some necessary adjustments to make it work for all of us.

After our first encounter, I learned so much about my daughter; first of all, she is one of a kind. The only half-human half-vampire creature that has ever existed, according to Carlisle, he has never heard of another hybrid before. And as much as we all needed to know a more and get some answers, we decided to learn as much as we could from Renesmee.

She is growing much faster than a human baby, she already looks like a six month old instead of the six days old baby she actually is. She is so quiet she doesn't even cry and when she wants or needs something, she lets you know by touch. She can show you what she is thinking by a simple touch. That's how we all know her needs and that is how I knew that she remembered me. That first time we saw each other right before my transformation, she showed me a surreal image of myself lying on that bed bleeding and dying. She showed me that she knew who I was and that she wasn't scared, she knew somehow that I would be with her. She also showed me something that made my heart flutter with so much love; she showed me the first time Alice held her, and the words my Alice told to her…

"_My beautiful Renesmee, you are just as gorgeous as your mother, I love you as much as I love her; and if you both allow me, I would like to be part of your live both of your lives, if you my sweet child allow me to love you, I would like to be by your side, hold you and hug you and be a second mother for you…"_

I knew that I couldn't deny that to Alice, I love her with all my body and soul, and I want to spend the rest of eternity by her side, be a family with her and our baby girl…

Right now, we are sitting in the living room waiting for the boys to come back they went hunting. Carlisle went to his office researching trying to find more information about hybrids. Esme is in the kitchen making lunch for Renesmee, Rose is with Leah arguing about what clothes they need to buy to make Renesmee even more gorgeous; and Alice…

"Hello my love, enjoying the warmth of our little girl?"

"Yes; and a bit of quietness for a change now that Emmett is out hunting… Where have you been?"

"I was in our room, thinking…"

"Thinking… about what?"

"My sweet Bella, would you like to go somewhere else, live somewhere else?"

"Why? I like to live here with all of you, do you want to leave?"

"I was thinking about building a cottage near the river, not too far away from the house or our family, but still far enough away to be by ourselves, we need to have our own space now that we have Renesmee, besides…"

"Besides?"

"Besides, someday, I hope you… you would like to… become my wife?"

You could say I froze after hearing those three words, I was surprised by them. To be honest, the whole idea of marriage at such a young age was something that I didn't feel comfortable with. Now that I'm with Alice, the idea of marriage is not as terrifying as it was with Edward. I want to share my life with her, and I do want to be her wife someday.

"You want to marry me?"

"Bella, I know that this is not the proper way to ask you, in fact I have a very romantic plan for that, but I couldn't see the outcome and I was getting anxious. Then I had this idea about the cottage but I thought that you probably wouldn't wanna live with me alone and the idea of asking you to marry me came up again and I know you don't like the idea of marriage at such a young age and I just thought that if I…"

God she is adorable when she ramble like this, but I need her to stop for a second and relax, and the best way I could think of stopping her is with a kiss

"I do want to be your wife Alice someday I will marry you" I kissed her again.

Apparently Renesmee wanted to join us in our love bubble, she stretched her little hands to touch Alice and me to let us know that she also wanted us to be married. She was already accepting Alice as a second mother and she wanted us to live together.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and I love you as well Renesmee Carlie Swan…"

"Renesmee Carlie Brandon-Swan, that sounds much better… she's your daughter too…"

"Renesmee Carlie Brandon-Swan, I like it "

"And we love you Mary Alice Brandon Cullen so very very much…" I kissed her once more, just to make sure she knew how much…

We heard a distant howl and a few moments later, we heard Seth's hurried voice calling Leah from outside the house, everyone inside stopped whatever they were doing and ran outside to see what the emergency was.

"Seth? What are you doing here little brother?"

"Leah, Bella, its Charlie…"

"As soon as I heard my father's name, I started to panic, it seemed that Alice sensed my panic and came over to hug me. I felt her stiffen next to me when a vision came over her, we all waited for her to come out of it but I was already thinking up the worst scenarios.

"Oh God, he's coming… Seth how did this happen?"

At this point no one really knew what was happening.

"My mom, she told him about our legends; and I guess he kinda figured it out. Bella I'm sorry, Jake is with him trying to calm him down. But he is on his way over, he knows you are here and he wants to see you…"

"Seth how… how could you let this happen?"

"They've been hanging out a lot lately and mom is still shocked by Sam and Billy's reaction to everything that's happened, she needed to talk about it to vent, and he was the only option. I wasn't with them, I only knew because Jake went to visit and my mom told him that Charlie was coming here… I'm really sorry Bella"

I was scared now, my father knows about the wolf legends, and that only means that at least he suspects that there's something more… What on earth are we suppose to do now? He is coming over and I'm not sure I'm ready to face him, I'm a newborn and he is human…

"Alice! I can't see him I don't want to hurt him… Alice please!…"

Carlisle stepped closer to Alice.

"How long until he arrives Alice?"

"15 minutes… It will work Carlisle, I'll go get the contacts, and you help Bella with the basics so she can behave like a human as much as she can"

"I… What?"

The following 5 minutes were filled with all kinds of weird advices coming from my family telling me how to move my body to simulate breathing, how I should try to make subtle moves so as not to appear as a statue, to shift my feet and hands once in a while, how to blink every few seconds, etc…

At some point, Leah took Renesmee away and I listened to Alice she was instructing me how to wear the muddy brown contacts and that I had to excuse myself after 45 minutes so I could change them since our venom would burn them. I was sure that if I could breathe, I would be hyperventilating right now, I was having a panic attack, or well, as much as a vampire could have a panic attack…

"I need Renesmee…"

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea, she could hurt Charlie…"

I looked at Alice a pleading look in my eyes "Alice Please?"

"She won't hurt him Carlisle if we explain who he is, please trust me on this? I can see around her I know that she won't hurt him…"

"Alright, Rosalie, Leah, you can bring her to Bella"

"Carlisle, how are we going to explain her presence here?"

"She is my niece, we'll tell him that the reason Bella and I where away for the summer was because I was notified that my sister and her husband died in a car accident and they left this little girl orphan and since I am her only relative I decided that I would take her as my own."

"Alright, that would work; now Rosalie, I would like for you to find the boys and stay outside, I don't need Charlie to feel overwhelmed if he really knows the truth, Leah, it would be helpful if you would stay outside as well…"

"Why? Why I can't stay here with you? I'm sure Charlie would like to see a familiar face…"

"Leah, I can barely see anything with Renesmee here, if you stay as well I'm not going to be able to see if or when anything bad happens, please…"

"Fine, I'll be outside…" right before she left, she gave Renesmee a sweet kiss on her temple.

"Ok people, we have 4 minutes and 47 seconds before Charlie gets here… Bella, come my love, you should be sitting here with Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme you should wait in the kitchen… Now Renesmee sweetie someone very important to your mother is coming to visit, his name is Charlie. He is your grandfather, but he doesn't know that and he doesn't know what we are; you are going to hear his heartbeat and smell his blood, but you can't hurt him, do you understand sweetie?"

My daughter touched Alice's cheek and mine too let us know that she understood and that she would behave. I was still nervous would I be able to restrain myself once I smelled his blood? I know I don't want to hurt him, he is my father and I love him. But I can't deny that even when I'm a quite restrained newborn, I'm still a newborn and I still need to hunt more often than anyone else…

"Bella my love, stop worrying, everything is going to be fine, you won't hurt him, and I trust you." And with one kiss I felt myself relax a bit.

After a few more minutes, we heard Rose saying that Jake was coming with Charlie, while Leah was trying to call her mother, I tried to stay focus on her for a moment but that was interrupted by my father's truck parking outside the house.

Carlisle came from the kitchen to greet him at the door a couple of seconds before he knocked.

"Chief Swan, it's good to see you, welcome to our home"

"Dr. Cullen, I don't think this is a moment for pleasantries, I'm here to see my daughter…" he seemed to be angry; my anxiety grew again .

"Understandable Chief, come this way please."

"Bella… you look… it is true then? You are…"

"Charlie I would like to explain, if you let me?" I heard Alice's voice from behind me

"Dad, we need to talk, but first, I need you to tell me what you know, please…"

We sat listened to what Sue and then Jake had told my father. They told him pretty much everything about the Quileute legends; Jake explained that even when the legends said that the enemy was cruel, The Cullen's were the opposite of that description.

Then it was Carlisle who started to explain about what we are and the history behind it. For me it was easy to focus on the talk rather than on my father's blood and it was surprising to realize that I didn't feel the thirst for his blood, I love him and I didn't wanted to hurt him.

"… So Charlie you have to understand why we hide, our rules are strict and by letting people know our secret, we are putting them in danger." Carlisle's voice brought me back to the conversation. Now Charlie was facing me.

"It… It was your choice?" I knew that he understood everything Carlisle told him, but he was still scared for me.

"Yes, it was. Ever since I was with Edward, l knew that even if I didn't belong to him, i was convinced that this is what I wanted; now I have a much more important reason…" I was talking about Renesmee, who was behaving like a little baby, calm and curious.

"That little girl in your arms" it wasn't a question, I was pretty sure that he had an idea about who Renesmee was.

"Yes, she is one of my reasons…" now, it is time for him to know about Alice and my newfound feelings for her.

I wasn't sure how he would take the news, not only was she a vampire, but she was also a girl. I never knew how my father felt about same sex relationships, I know that my mom is really open minded, but with Charlie growing up in a small town like Forks…

"Alice… she is your other reason…" that surely surprised me; did he knew? "I can see that she cares about you, and I can even understand it, but the girl, who is she?"

Now it was time for the hard part of this meeting, I didn't want to lie to him, and now that he knows the truth about what we are, it wasn't fair to lie about my daughter.

"She is my daughter…" I waited to see his reaction, but there was none. He was still trying to absorb all the information given to him in the last half hour. I had to explain everything. "She is mine and Edward's. We are no longer together, he left after we…. Dad I realized that I was never in love with him, I did love him but it wasn't enough to marry him. After graduation the night I spend with Alice I decided to be honest with him, I wanted to tell him that I wasn't ready for that step and that I needed time. But instead, something else happened… I guess we both needed that to realize that neither of us were ready for spend our lives together. It was something that nobody thought was even possible. Him being a vampire and me still human, I got pregnant… due the nature of it, I needed to hide and the Cullens took me in, even after Edward left, Carlisle and Esme took care of me. Alice had to make the decision to change me to save my life…"

"Charlie, Bella is still Bella she's only more beautiful, stronger, more graceful, and on top of all that she gets to be a mother… Charlie, you have a granddaughter."

Alice sat next to me and took Renesmee from me, and presented her to my dad.

"Charlie, this is Renesmee, sweetie this is Charlie, your granddad…"

My baby girl knew well not to touch him the same way she touched us to communicate she also understood that he was family. She let me know that she would never hurt him because she knows who he was. So when my dad got closer to her and offered his arms, I wasn't worried she gladly let him cradle her in his arms. It was a beautiful scene.

The entire family was on edge waiting for something to happen, but as soon as they saw my daughter get comfortable on my dad's chest they relaxed.

After a couple hours Charlie decided to go home, he was accepting everything pretty well, but it was still exhausting for him. We said our goodbyes and promised to keep in touch.

It was still early afternoon, Renesmee was playing with Emmett and Rose, Jasper was in his room probably reading and Carlisle and Esme went out to hunt. I was standing outside on the back porch thinking how well everything went before today, I thought that I was going to lose my dad. But now I know that I'm not going to hurt him and I can go visit him whenever I want to. My new life is getting better.

"How do you feel my love?"

"Happy at peace. Charlie took it well and he still loves me…"

"Of course he loves you beautiful; he is your father… Bella my Love I have a surprise for you come with me?"

"Alice, you know I hate surprises..."

"I know sweetheart, please? I promise you're going to love it…" she pouts adorably, how I can say no to that! Sooo not fair.

"Fine, let me go get Renesmee and…"

"This is a surprise for both of you but I want you to see it first, let's leave her with Leah, I believe our little girl will be happy to spend the afternoon with her. Come my Love let's go…"

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

When I heard my brother telling us about Charlie, I felt scared for my mom, now that she told our secrets our legends to Charlie she will be banished from the Reservation. I needed to talk to her, I decided to go while Charlie was here. This was gonna be the first time that I was away from Renesmee since she was born, and that thought alone is causing me pain.

All these new feelings and emotions are scary… I guess I can understand now how Sam felt about Emily, but that's not enough I would never forgive him for what he had done to me.

Now, I have to live with the idea that my soul mate is not only a baby, but a girl as well. The love I have for her is not perverse it's more of an adoration. I know that I'll give my life for her, I need to protect her and love her and take care of her for as long as she wants me to, I'll be whatever she needs me to be. It surprises me that I can feel like this for someone like her I know now that the love I once felt for Sam can't compare to what I feel for this beautiful little girl. And the fact that she is a girl doesn't bother me at all. I never imagined myself falling for another woman, it doesn't mean that I'm a homophobe. Plus she is still a baby and I can't be sure that she could ever love me that way, if she decides to love me like a sister or a friend that would be enough, as long as she's happy, that is all I want.

After debating with myself for a while, it's Rosalie who helps me to make a decision, weirdly enough.

"Leah, she is going to be save here, you need to talk with your mother; she needs you now. I promise to keep an eye to Reneesme, and if something happens I'll call you myself."

"Thanks Blondie, I won't be long…" I could see her rolling her eyes right before I turn and started to run towards Charlie's place.

I arrived in no time, even running in my human form; I saw her sitting on the porch with a worried expression on her face. I assumed she was worried for Charlie and in that moment I understand it; they are in love…

We talked for about an hour, and I felt much better afterwards. I know now that she had known of our legends being true ever since my father imprinted on her. She helped me to understand a lot about everything, and she wasn't grossed out when I told her about Reneesme, she supported me and told me that I could count on her whenever I needed. She also explained her relationship with Charlie, they found comfort on each other and some along the way, and they fell in love. It was rather fast, but I can blame them, I'm actually happy for her, more so now that she can't go back to the Reservation, now she has a better place and someone who look after her.

This was the first time in my life that I had a heart-to-heart talk with my mother and I hope is not the last. For now I need to go back to Reneesme, as much as I love to be with my mother, I feel anxious when I'm away for too long.

"Go to her Lee Lee, I know that it feels to be away of the one you love; you have my blessing and I'll be here always for you…"

"Thanks mom, I love you too…"

This time I didn't hesitate and as soon as I reached the three lines, I turn into my wolf form and ran as fast as could.

By the time I got back to the Cullen house, everything was quiet; Charlie's truck was no longer parked outside. I dress back into a pair of worn out jeans and a simple with tee, I walked into the kitchen and I saw Rosalie feeding Reneesme with some sweet pears puree.

As soon as I saw her chocolate brown eyes, all the worry and anxiety I felt before, flew out of my body, I felt calm again knowing that Reneesme was alright. Soon after, Rose left me alone with the little girl, and I heard her and Emmett driving out of the garage; Jasper wasn't in the house, neither Carlisle nor Esme. The only ones besides me and Reneesme, where Bella and Alice, they were in the living room talking about a surprise.

I knew what the surprise was, Alice managed to convince Carlisle and the boys to build a small cabin near the river a few miles away from the house, and now that it was finished, they were going to live there, or at least that was Alice was hoping, Bella, Reneesme and her. I was hoping she could count me into that picture as well, I may not be part of her little family yet, but I can't be apart from Reneesme and she knows that.

My mind come back to present again when I heard Alice asking Bella to leave her daughter with me, my smile grew bigger at the tough of being alone with her for the first time since she was born. Reneesme seemed to be exited too; she let me know by touching my chin. I turn my eyes into hers and I got lost in their beauty.

Is really incredible how much this little baby girl can affect me; I know that I will love forever, I will be there for her for as long as she let me, I don't know for sure what's gonna happen when she grows older, maybe she won't want me to be anything but her friend, and if that's all I can get, then I'll be happy for her.

All I really want is for her to be loved and to find happiness…

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review..<strong>

**=D**


	8. Danger

**First things first..**

**Hey People!**

**I probably should be writing a huge apology for the delay and explain my personal crap and blah blah blah… well, I won't do that, I'm just gonna say that I didn't wanted to write this story, I just lost interest and inspiration; so I decided to take my time, figure things out and here I am, giving you this chapter hopping that it will worth the wait.**

**Now I always wanted to write a huge long like 20 or 30 chapters story, but sadly, my mind is always busy with a million things and it makes it impossible for me to concentrate on this for too long. So I'll give you this, any maybe a couple more, epilogue included, who knows. I won't wait another year, but I also I won't update soon, like I said first, I don't want to write this story anymore, but I owe you a good ending so yeah…**

**I'll ask for reviews, but I already know that I won't get many of those, so we'll see…**

**Another thing: I changed the format of this chapter; it won't have multiple POV's, only mine or like a narrator's POV, it worked better for this and I hope you don't mind.**

**And finally, I like to thank to all you guys who follow my story, who leave a review and who fav this story, I'll owe you all so much. Thanks too to DeJee no longer beta, but an amazing friend… I love you girl and thanks for put out with my craziness… ;P**

**Now I'll leave you the story.. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Danger<strong>

Six months had gone by, and with them, a lot of changes…

Bella, Alice and Reneesme, moved to a small cabin not too close, but not too far from the Cullen home; they live as a happy family, and if Alice have her way, they soon will become a real one. She is thinking to propose to Bella and get married in Canada; she is just waiting for the perfect moment to pop the question.

As for Reneesme, she looks now like a little 3 or 4 year old little girl, she can run though not as fast as a regular vampire, she can talk, but she only does it with her moms and Leah, sometimes with Rose too, but with the rest of the family, she keeps communicating with a touch. She loves spend time with her moms and Leah in the forest, she likes to read at night before go to bed, she likes to eat human food and also she likes blood, but she don't need it as much.

Everything so far has been quiet, no signs of Edward yet, even with Alice trying to get a glimpse of him, but it always fails, it seems like if he is trying to avoid to make any decision on purpose. Alice is trying to not get too worried about it and she has been talking with Carlisle, both agreed to keep trying to contact Edward and keep it to themselves until something happens or until Alice gets a real vision of him.

For now, the rest of the family is happy to have Reneesme with them every day, Emmett loves to play with her, Jasper reads to her and tells her stories, Carlisle teach her pretty much everything he can and Esme loves to cook for her life seems to be good.

But good things never last...

* * *

><p>Bella went for a walk with Reneesme and Leah, it was snowing ligthly and Ness was catching snowflakes. All happened to fast even for vampire standars; they all saw Irina standing far on top of the mountain, with a frightened look towards Leah, who was on wolf form and growling to her.<p>

Reneesme asked to her mother who the other vampire was, Bella did recognized her and even tried to call her, but she fled the other way. Bella just couldn't catch her, so they decided to go back to the house.

When they arrived to the big house, Reneesme immediately ran into her momma's arms and touched her face; Alice was getting used to this, she still couldn't see the future clearly when her little girl was around, and Leah was doing things a bit harder.

"Irina? Bella, what happened?" Alice asked right after saw the other woman on Reneesme's memories.

"She was on the top of the mountain, just watching us, but when she saw Leah, she ran. I tried to catch her, but she was gone. Alice what do you think she wanted?"

"I don't know, I didn't saw her coming and I don't see her now, maybe we should call Eleazar to find out, Carlisle?"

"I think we should wait, maybe she was just hunting, let's not worry about her, she means no harm to us, they are friends, all the Denali are." Carlisle, always the pacifist, didn't think anything bad would happen, Esme was with him on this, so they all will have to wait for now.

* * *

><p>Back at Denali, Irina was back, but she hasn't returned to her home yet, she was torn and scared by what she saw, not only Bella was with a wolf, but also with an immortal child. She knew well what was the punishment for create an immortal child, and now the Cullen's have created one. She was angry, and she just knew what she needed to do.<p>

What she didn't realized, was that Edward was close enough to her to read everything she was planning, he knew that Alice would be aware of that decision, and that will be his chance to act. He was also surprised that his family would dare to do something like that, he needed answers, and as much as he wanted to follow Irina, he decided to go back and find answers directly from the source. He will go back to Forks to talk with his family.

* * *

><p>The next day, Alice, Bella and Reneesme were sitting in the grand room at the Cullen's, Emmett and Rose were cuddling on one of the love seats, Carlisle was studying and Esme was painting, all of them comfortable and happy with the quietness. That quietness was interrupted by Alice standing up to go to get a snack for her daughter, when she came back with a tray with Reneesme's meal, she got a vision that scare her to the bones.<p>

Alice dropped the tray scaring the family, the next second, Bella, Carlisle and Esme were next to Alice worrying about what she just saw.

"Alice, my Love what did you saw?"

"Alice, what it is?" Carlisle's fatherly worry voice asked

"The Volturi, they're coming… all of them, Aro, Marcus, Caius, the guard, the wives… They're coming for us…"

"What? What for? We haven't broken any rules, what do they want?"

"Reneesme…" Carlisle answered "Alice, Tell us what you saw"

"I saw Irina talking with Aro, about Reneesme, she… she thinks Reneesme is an immortal child…"

"An immortal child?"

"An immortal child is a child that was bitten, a vampire child. There was a time where children were transformed into vampires by their mothers, this children didn't knew about rules, they acted on pure instinct, they were rebel and only fed with human blood without care. The Volturi hunted them all and killed them and those who turned them. Irina, Kate and Tanya's mother was one of the last one, she turned a young boy, when Aro found them he kill them both in front of her daughters. Irina was the one who suffer the most. She may think that Reneesme is a vampire child."

"But she is not, she is half human, they can't take her, they can't kill her…" Bella was frantic and scared for her little girl, she took her in her arms and cradler her, Reneesme was scared too.

"We know that Bella, but Irina didn't and Aro saw what Irina showed him"

"Well then let them come, we fight them!"

"Emmett, we can't fight them, not with Jane and Alec at their front; Dimitri and Felix strength… we can't fight them, but Carlisle, we can explain them, we can ask for witness so they are forced to listen." Jasper joined to our conversation, he probably heard everything on his way back to the house.

"I don't know if I can ask that to our friends"

"We can at least try Carlisle…" Esme plead

"Alright, let's plan this, Jasper, you can go find your friends in Ireland; Rosalie, Emmett, go find whoever you can, Esme and I we'll go to London… Alice, you and Bella take Reneesme to Delani, explain them everything, I know they will help. We all be back as soon as possible. Alice, do you know how long do we have?"

"About a couple weeks at most…"

"Ok then, let's get ready"

All the Cullen's went to gather their travel bags, Leah was also worried haven't heard everything about the upcoming danger, she didn't wanted to stay and do nothing, so she decided to go with Bella and Alice to Alaska, and when they came back, she will talk with Jacob and Sam. They will need all the help as possible.

"Bella, I'll go with you, and I'll talk with Jake and Sam, I'm sure the pack will stand by us if it comes to fight… I'll do everything to protect Reneesme…"

"Thank you Leah, I know you'll do… but, do you think it's a good idea to bring the pack into this?" Bella was unsure about Leah's idea

"It is a good idea, the Volturi won't be expecting us to have a pack of wolves on our side, but if we want them to listen to our pleas, the pack would have to be hidden, and unless it does come to a fight, they should remain in the woods… I'll talk with Jasper when we all return home…" Alice was planning something, something that would seem drastic, but it needs to be done…

* * *

><p>The next day, after a rocky introduction, The Denali's agreed to be witness, they learned about Reneesme and after the initial shock, they understood the Cullen's fear, hopping that the Volturi would be accepting. They also were very sorry about Irina's reaction; after all it was her fault that their friends were in this mess.<p>

By the afternoon, more friends start to arrive to the Cullen, Jasper being one of the first to arrive with his friends from Ireland; he was the one who introduced Reneesme, along with Bella and Leah. Alice was getting ready. She was knew that she will hurt them, but it was the only way they could come out alive… She needed to do it.

She had everything she needed packed in a small bag; she went to their cabin and leaves a note for Bella. Now she needed to talk with Sam…

Later that day, Rose and Emmett came with even more friends, now they were waiting for Carlisle and Esme, they would be come with the last of their witness.

So far they were over 25 vampires, some of them had red eyes, they were kindly asked to hunt outside the town. As for the pack, with the amount of vampires, the fever spiked up and now they were also almost 20 wolves in total. So far, we had so many witness whiling to put their lives at risk for a little hybrid girl, the only one in the world, at least as far as they all knew.

Bella was worried keeping Reneesme calm with all the new guests, trying to have a normal routine that she barely noted that Alice was missing. That's until she heard a commotion outside.

"Carlisle, Leah, what's going on? … Sam?"

"Bella, I came to give you this…" he gave Carlisle a folded piece of paper.

When Carlisle took it, he read it out loud:

_**"Gather as many witnesses as you can, before the snow sticks to the ground. That's when they'll come for us"**_

"What? Carlisle, what is this? Sam where is Alice?"

"She asked permission to go through Quileute land, she just asked me to bring this note to you, and to please ask to not to follow her… I'm sorry Bella, I tried to stop her, but she said she needed to do this, for you and for Reneesme…"

"Thank you Sam, we appreciated your help. Bella, she decided to leave us for a reason, we need to respect her and wait for some news from her, for now we need to stay together and get ready."

"Alice…"

Everyone was shocked by this news, but Carlisle was right, Alice left for a reason, although nobody knew what that reason was, they all hoped that whatever it was, it was worth it.

Bella and Reneesme were the ones who were hurting the most, for Bella, to know that the love or her life leaves her and their daughter was impossibly painful, no matter if the reason was to save them from whatever will happen. Now she had to wait, wait for the uncertain to happen…

* * *

><p>That night, Edward was witness of all that happened with Alice and his family, he wasn't as surprised by this news, he always knew that Alice feelings for Bella were much more than just friendly, but to see the love and hurt on Bella's eyes when she found out that Alice leave was something he wasn't expecting.<p>

He also wasn't expecting to see Reneesme, that little girl who was so much alike to Bella and slightly alike him too. Bella's daughter, half human half vampire… His daughter…

He decided that it was time to face his family, not to fight, but to find answers and to help to keep his family alive. With that thought in mind, knowing that Alice was probably see him now, he step out of the woods and walked to the Cullen's house.

"Carlisle…"

"Edward!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey<strong>

**I know this is too short, but i've been working on this hard and i wanted to post it today...**

**I still have an idea of what's going to happen next and I'll try to write down as fast as I can.**

**For now I hope you are still interested in this story, like I said before, I owe you a good ending.**


	9. Edward

Hello

* * *

><p>First of all, i want to say that this week has been a huge shock for me, maybe this is a Twilight fic, but I also am a very huge Glee fan, and to found out that Cory Monteith died was really sad...<p>

To add even more sadness, i find out that the woman you fall so hard in love won't love you back...

so yeah, not a great week for me, but anyway, i tried hard to write this, maybe not my best but i hope you like it...

enjoy!

* * *

><p>8. Edward<p>

"Edward!?"

Everyone was shocked, Carlisle and Esme the only ones with hesitant smiles; Jasper wary and looking out for any emotional conflict; Rosalie pissed off and Emmett burning in anger. Bella, she was distracted for a moment, thinking of Alice, but also surprised to see him there, at the front hall of the Cullen house. She thought that he would never be back, she didn't wanted to deal with him ever again, more so now that she have Reneesme and Alice's love, she have clarity and everything he couldn't gave her.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Emmett!"

"No Carlisle, he has right to ask him that, what are you doing here Edward? Why are you back?" Rosalie was angry with him. She resented him at first for leave Bella to deal with them, but after the pregnancy news, she become very fond of Bella and will stand for her, even if it's from her own brother. "Did you got tired and felt lonely? Do you really think that you can leave us whenever you childish self wants and come back just like that? Well you are sor…"

"Rosalie that's enough! Let's give him the opportunity to explain himself. Well Edward, what do you have to say?" Carlisle was trying to be as impartial as possible.

"I came back to talk with you, but I found Irina on my way back, I heard her thoughts, I saw what she saw, and I saw her decision to go to Aro. I needed to come back to see if what she saw was true. For what I can hear form all of you, I understand now; you all are in danger and I want to stand by you as a witness, if you let me… I just need to know… Bella I need to…"

"Don't… You don't get to come and ask question about me or about her; you left, you lost any right you could possibly had, but you know what? I have to thank you Edward, because by you leaving me once more time made me realize of what I was missing. You forced me to open my eyes and my heart to a true love. By you leaving me, you made realize that I was never in love with you, but I was with someone else, I've always loved her, she was always there for me, she wasn't scared to be close to me because she loved… LOVES me, and she always knew that she would never hurt me… Well, not physically…" Bella was shielding Reneesme with her own body. What she didn't realize was that she was also shielding her mind from Edward…

"Why I can't read her? She is like you? I can't read her thoughts… I can't read any of you…" Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were standing beside Bella, only Carlisle was out of the semicircle that was hiding Reneesme.

"Bella is a shield" Eleazar spoke for the first time since Edward walk in, only him, Carmen, Kachiri and Zafrina were left, the rest of the vampires went to the woods. "She is shielding them.. You can't read her thoughts, even before, that's her gift, she can now expand her shield to protect those around her."

"I haven't heard of this kind of shield before, but you are right Eleazar" This time was Carlisle who was still outside of the shield Bella was creating without even knowing.

"This gift could be useful and very powerful if you train Bella, we can help you" Zafrina offer.

"Yes, that all would be great, but for now, I would like to talk. Carlisle, I know I left, but I left to protect Bella from all this world, and now I found out that not only she is one of us, but she also have a daughter? My daughter?"

"She is not yours! You left us, again. She is not yours, She is Alice and my daughter and if you can't deal with that you better leave, this time for good" Bella was seeing red by now.

Rose choose to take Reneesme outside along with Leah, she knew that things would get ugly and the little girl didn't needed to witness that. Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm.

"Bella sweetheart, let's stay calm, nobody is going to take away your little girl" Esme said with a stern look towards her first son.

"Edward, when you left, Bella was already pregnant, no one was expecting something like that to happen. Since she was still human, it was possible for her body to accommodate the fetus; it grow extremely fast and it was a high risk pregnancy for Bella, and at the end, we had to take extreme measures, Alice injected her venom, it was the only way we could have saved her. Reneesme is a hybrid, half human half vampire; she grows faster than a human. She is only 7 months old and she already looks like a 3 year old girl." Carlisle tried to sum it all up as much as he could, they didn't have much time to give the long explanation. "So now you know what happened Edward, right now you need to understand that we don't have much time, The Volturi are coming thinking she is a vampire child. We have reunited as many friends as we could to ask them to be our witness; we are hoping this all ends well. Edward, if you want to stay you can, but you need to understand that the most important issue at the moment is to keep Bella and Reneesme as well as our family and friends safe. If you can't understand that, then no matter how much it pains me, I'm afraid that I will ask you to leave…"

Everyone in the house was shocked with Carlisle's last words, nobody would have imagined that he would ask Edward to leave, but they also understood that right now they didn't have time for dramas, they all needed to focus and train as much as they could for the possible outcome.

"I'm not here to fight with you… Bella, I came back to apologize for what I did to you. I understand that now is not the moment to talk, so I'll stay, I'll be your witness if you all allow me. And when all this end, I would like to have the chance to talk with you…"

"Bella? Sweetie, you need to let her explain…" Esme whispered.

"I'll let you stay, but please after this, don't come close to me or my daughter…" She was scared, but she needed to stay away from him, she felt angry and sad and it was a bad time to feeling like that. "Rose, bring her please"

A second later, Rosalie and Leah came into the living room with a slightly scared Reneesme. Bella took her in her arms and got closer to Edward, closer enough for the girl to touch his face. She showed him everything she remembered, the bloody birth, Bella last words before fell unconscious, when she was taken with Rosalie, the first time she saw Leah. The last thing Edward saw and heard was the little girl asking him why he was here. Alice and Bella decided to explain to Reneesme the truth about his father and even showed her a few photos Bella still had with her. The little girl understood who he was, but to her, he was just her momma's brother. Now, with him back, and her momma leaving them, she was confused and sad.

"Wow… you are special… I'm here to apologize to your mom and to fight for you…"

"Now you know what you need to know. I don't want you near us…" With that, Bella and her daughter flew to Alice's and hers cabin followed by Leah and Rosalie.

Being the faster vampire, Bella got there first. As soon as she step inside the cabin, she smell Alice's scent, it was still fresh meaning she was there before leave them. She took a look to the small living area, the book shell and then she saw it, The Merchant of Venice.

The note Alice leave to Sam was written on a page from that book. Why she chose that book? Alice knew that it was Bella's favorite. Just when she was about to grab the book, Rose and Leah entered the house.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'll take Reneesme to her bed" Leah offered.

"Yes… No… I don't really know…" she was still hurt by Alice, but now she had a bit of hope, she just needed to figure out what Alice was trying to tell her by choosing that book.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I just want to take care of my daughter for a while, she is tired…" She saw Rosalie's hesitant at the idea of leaving them. "I'm going to be fine Rose, Leah is going to be here… I just… I just need some time to think…"

"Al right then… just call if you need anything…" with that, Rosalie left.

Bella went to check on her daughter only to find her sleeping on Leah's arms. This was her chance to check the book and find answers. Once she had the book, she could smell Alice's scent still lingering, she opened it and found the page that was ripped. She turned a few more pages over until she found it, the message her Love left for her. Though it was confusing, just a name and an address, she would need to find out what that meant so she will do a little search in the morning, for now she will lay for a bit with her daughter. This day has been exhausting even for a vampire.

* * *

><p>Back at the big house, Carlisle and Edward were talking alone, Rose and Emmett were at their bedroom, and Esme and Jasper lead to some of the 'vegetarian' vampires for a hunt. The others were lead to the outskirts of the town so they could feed.<p>

"Edward what is the real reason you left?"

"Carlisle… I've always knew that Bella wasn't my real mate… yes I felt drawn to her scent, and I did cared about her, but deep down I knew that she wasn't the one for me… She belonged with Alice, from the beginning…"

"Did Alice knew?"

"Yes, even before Bella came to Forks, but when she saw my reaction to her scent, she decided to back off, to give me the opportunity to explore it, we talked a lot about it and she was the one to choose not to tell you."

"And Jasper?"

"Jasper always knew, they were always best friends, and Alice knows that he will find his real mate someday, she don't know who she is yet and of course she hasn't told him…"

"What are you going to do after all this nightmare is over? Are you going to stay?" Carlisle asked.

"I honestly don't know, I came thinking that maybe I could be part of this family again, but I now realize that there's people who don't want me here…"

"Edward…"

"No Carlisle, it's true, only you and Esme are truly happy to see me again, the rest of the family are upset and I understand them, I left you all again and that's not fair… I'm gonna stay here for the encounter with the Volturi and until Alice is back, I need to apologize to her too… Thank you Carlisle, for everything…"

They shared a hug, they both needed it.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the world…<p>

Alice was running when she had that vision; she saw Edward just when he decided to stay in Forks. She stopped running, she was torn now… She was scared of Edward's intentions of staying, she wanted so bad to call Bella but she couldn't.. She needed to complete this mission before go back to her lover and daughter.

She also saw the talk Edward and Carlisle had, so she felt safe then, she knew that her brother didn't came back to pursuit Bella again, he finally understood that Bella was her mate and he knows that Bella is in love with her and now they are a family along with Reneesme. So she smiled once again with the hope that everything would be ok.

Just a bit more and she will find what she needs to save her family.

* * *

><p>Back at Home.<p>

A couple days later, Bella finally understood what the message from Alice was; she wanted to have an escape for their daughter. The name she found was from a man that provided her a passport for Reneesme and Leah and she got the idea.

If the encounter ended into a fight, she will ask Leah to take her little girl and run away, she needed her baby to live and Leah was her only hope.

She grabbed a back pack, she packed some of Reneesme's clothes, enough money and both passports; also she wrote two letters and hide them at the bottom of the bag.

They all were getting ready for the encounter, it was almost time.

The meadow was covered is snow, the mood was tense, every one of her family and friends were waiting and silently…

And then, they heard them, slowly, steps in the snow, approaching them…

* * *

><p><em>Alice, I miss you my Love, but I trust you and I'll be waiting for you.<em>

_Our little girl will be safe; I just hope I get the chance to see you once more time before everything ends…_


	10. Destruction

Destruction

* * *

><p>The Meadow ... Once upon a time, this place represented a happy place …<p>

Now all you can feel is fear, tension…

* * *

><p>~~BD~~<p>

* * *

><p>Not too far, coming down through the tree line, too many witnesses, the whole guard, and the wives. The Three kings. The Volturi.<p>

Walking down, ironically slowly, towards the Cullen and their own witnesses; the wolves hidden for now, but also waiting for a chance to fight and kill vampires.

* * *

><p>~~BD~~<p>

* * *

><p>With a few miles of distance between both groups, the first one to talk is Carlisle, hoping to break the tension.<p>

"Aro, Marcus, Caius; welcome to Forks…"

"Carlisle, my Friend, always the polite. Why is that you have all of this _friends_ here with you? What a marvelous welcome, but why I feel all this angst, it seems that you all are ready to attack. Is that accurate Carlisle?" Aro's sarcastic voice resounded through the eerie and tense silence.

"That's not the reason why these friends are here; they came willingly to be our witnesses, just like all of your _followers _are…" Rosalie, Bella and a few others noted the slight sarcasm in his voice. "They are here to tell you that no crime has been committed…"

"We all are here to greet beautiful Isabella into our world. I must say that being vampire suits you very well my dear child." His eyes shining with an evil glint. "Now, as for this so claimed crime we heard about, I trust you enough as to not had done something terribly drastic" At this, Bella felt herself tense. "Please Isabella, would you explain to us who is the child you are hiding? I assume that Edward has something to do with her"

Once Edward and Bella reach to Aro and the rest of the Volturi, Aro grabs Bella's hand to read her mind surprising himself once again when he can't read her thoughts. "This is remarkable my Dear Isabella, your mind is still untouchable, perhaps, you would consider to join our ranks?" at this, the Cullen's and some of the others growled loudly.

"I'm afraid that I have to decline your proposal Aro, I wish to stay with _**my family**_"

"Well, that's a shame, such a waste of a talent. What do you say Edward, would you show mw then what all this scandal is about? Then we can move to more pressing issues at hand"

Edward stretched his hand and Aro took it in between his colder ones. Meanwhile, the rest of the Cullen's, their friends and the pack of wolves were holding their breath; Edward had just came back a couple weeks prior and he himself wasn't part of the whole story, he was just genetically related, and the family and friends, specially Carlisle were worried that The Volturi wouldn't truly believe their story, more so now that Alice and Jasper were still missing.

Finally, after a few seconds, Aro let Edward's hand go and he and Bella walked back to be close to the rest of the family and Reneesme.

"It seems so that this 'miraculous' child is indeed yours both, something that haven't happened before and something that we should be cautious about. For now, and first, bring me the woman who accuse them." One of the guards grabbed Irina's arm and pushed in front of the three kings.

"Tell me, is that the child you saw in the woods? The one you assured to us that was a vampire child?"

"I… I t..think so… she seems a little bit different…"

"Brother, what is all this mystery? Why are you questioning this vampire when we all can see the crime right in front of our eyes?" Caius asked.

"Patience my brother, said crime has not been committed the way this woman has told us. That child is a vampire, but she is also a human. What I have seen is a child that was born from Isabella's womb, her own blood and flesh. That child is a half breed, half vampire half human. Edward is her biological father. I wonder how is this possible, Carlisle my friend?"

"We are not sure yet how it is even possible Aro, so far my searching has come without results that can teach us about this. Now as you can see, no crime has been committed, all it was is just an unfortunate mistake…"

"Maybe is not a crime per se, but who is to know that this mysterious creature won't endanger our secrecy? Who is to know that she won't become some threat for us? We cannot take any risks to this kind of unknown threat."

By this point, Leah started to run as a wolf with Reneesme on her back. Bella arranged this previously, she decided that if it came to the point of fight, she will ask Leah to take her daughter away, it was hard to say goodbye to her little girl, but she knew that it was necessary to keep her alive. For now she will focus on fighting to stay alive. For Reneesme. For Alice.

Suddenly, everything froze when a voice accompanied by a couple of steps was heard in the field.

"STOP!"

"Alice!" Bella was the first to react to the voice. At the start of the tree line Leah also stopped and Reneesme's face lighted up at the sound of her momma's voice and face.

"Oh! Dear Alice, I see you finally decided to join us, and you brought guests too. ready to part with our guard are you?"

To say that everyone on the "good" side was shocked, was an understatement. Aro's question let them believe that Alice was with them all the time and that she was joining the guard in order to leave the Cullen's alone.

"Aro you already know my answer, and you already know the reason behind it. I'm here as a witness myself, I have seen what Reneesme would become and I'm here to show you that she won't be a threat for our kind. In fact, I found someone who is just like her." Alice said all of this news while walking closer to the Volturi. Once she reached Aro, he took her hand to read her visions. The rest of the vampires on that field were expectant as to what Alice was showing him.

"Well my lovely Alice, this is quite interesting what you just showed me, but still it seems an unknown threat, we don't know if some day in the future this mystery child would turn against us."

"It doesn't matter…" Alice whispered in disbelief. "Everything we've just showed you it doesn't matter, you just wanted to destroy our family"

Leah started to run again with Reneesme, while the rest of the Cullen's and their friends got ready for the attack. Aro send a vampire after Leah, and with a slight movement of his hand, Alice was taken by Dimitri before she could react. Edward moved faster to rescue his sister, but Aro stopped him first taking him by his neck and breaking it. Everything freezes for a second, then Carlisle and Esme screamed in pain just before charge against Aro. The guard and some other vampires run into the battle along with the wolves and Carlisle's witnesses and friends.

Everything was a blur, on the other side of the woods; Leah kept running trying to take Reneesme as far away as possible from the battle field while still listening to the screaming and fighting. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett fighting against the guard, Bella, Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina against Jane and Alec; Carlisle and Esme against Aro and so on, the wolves took the few Volturi witnesses that choose to stay, the rest just flew. The battle was full on, Bella trying to reach Alice couldn't see where her family was, she was focused on Jane. One by one, vampires were dying, not only on Aro's side, but on the Cullen's too, the first were Jasper, Eleazar, Tania, Amun, Charles, Makenna, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. Sam, Jared, Seth, Embry, Paul. Dimitri, Alec, Felix, Marcus, Caius, the wives, Jane.

On the other side of the field, Leah barely hanging with Reneesme by her side, two vampire heads at the side of them.

One by one falling dead in the field until just a few were standing. Alice and Bella charge against Aro taking him by surprise. Taking his head off and lighting his body on fire along the rest of the vampires.

By the end of it, everything was a mess, just a pile of destruction, members of the family gone, friend lost in a battle that wasn't theirs. A battle that wasn't worth it. The few survivors gather around hugging each other mourning the loss of the loved ones. Alice and Bella both torn between the happiness of finding their daughter still alive, but mourning the death of the family.

* * *

><p>~~BD~~<p>

* * *

><p>Aro drop Alice's hand like if it was burning him, wide eyes looking back at her, speaking volumes in the silence that surrounds them in those few seconds.<p>

"Well, now you saw how it will end if you're not whiling to listen and give us the opportunity that our daughter is harmless for our kind" Alice said in an almost threatening whisper.

"I see. I assume that this witness you found can explain to us more about this child, so bring them, I want to hear what they have to say." Everyone was confused by Aro's reaction, but more so by the couple that appear in the field.

"Aro, meet Nahuel and his aunt, Huilen."

"Hello, you are a hybrid too; can you explain to us how it happened?"

"My mother Pire was human when she meet Joham, a vampire that seduced her, he got her pregnant on purpose; she died giving birth, my aunt Huilen took care of me even after I bite her. We've been living together ever since."

"Do you feed with blood?"

"Not as much, I can survive with human food"

"Has your aunt been the only vampire you've turn?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have chosen this life for me or my aunt, I always blamed myself for my mother's death, and my aunt has helped me."

"Given this development, my brothers, no crime has been committed and no threat is hanging upon us by this two creatures, I say we go back to Volterra, we cannot leave unattended the city. Farewell my friend Carlisle, for now."

With that, The Volturi, the wives, the guard and their witnesses turn around and ran into the woods. The danger was gone, at least for now.

Bella took Reneesme in her arms and ran to Alice's ones, they all felt relieved and happy to be reunited again.

"Don't ever, never leave me again, do you hear me?" Bella wasn't really angry, just still shaken by the events of the day.

"I am so sorry my love, I just had to leave, I needed to find Nahuel so Aro leave us alone." She kissed Bella's lips sweetly and then she hugged her little girl kissing her forehead too. "I missed you both so much, I promise I won't ever leave like that, and if I have to, then I'll bring you two with me"

The rest of the family and friends were also relieved, hugging each other and saying goodbye to the Cullen's. The wolves all have left almost immediately, even Leah, it seemed that a new alpha was taking place into the pack, all good changes.

Now it was time to go back home, to relax and enjoy some quietness in the company of the family, at least that's what Alice was hoping for, until she remember that she needed to fix things with someone else…

Edward.


	11. Closure

Closure

After the almost confrontation with The Vulturi, The Cullen's and The Denali's bided a thankful farewell to all the friends who came as witness for them, then both families went back to their homes.

The Cullen's plus Edward decided to skip the rest of the day each member taking their own way; Rose and Emmett decided to go for a hunt to Canada, Jasper wanted to go with his nomads friends for a while, but decided to wait until after the "talk", Carlisle and Esme went with the Denali's for a hunt up North. That left an awkward situation; Alice, Bella and Reneesme on one side wanting to spend some quality alone time, and on the other side was Edward with no other option but to wait for the rest of the clan to be back so they all can have this final talk, this closure.

"Alice, I really don't want to be here, we should go to the cottage until everyone comes back…"

"Bella, my Love, I understand that this is awkward, but I don't think it will be polite of us to leave him here…" Alice was well aware that Edward was on the other end of the house, but still was able to read her mind. She wasn't at all happy to have to play hostess for her brother, a brother that she still felt as a traitor to her.

"_I want to meet him momma…"_

Alice was wary with this request, and she couldn't hide it.

"What is it? Alice?"

"She wants to meet him…" she said with a sad voice. She didn't wanted to think about the possibility of Reneesme wanting to have him as her father; she knew that Bella wouldn't ever agree to have Edward back in her life, she made it very clear too many times, but to hear her baby asking for him only serve her to have doubts.

"Reneesme, no! I won't allow you to…"

"_Mommy I just want to tell him that I already have a family with you and momma"_

Reneesme made them both hear this, and both of them had tears on their eyes. Their baby only accepted them, not him as her parents and that made Alice's doubts disappear.

"My Baby, I understand what you need to do, but it's better if we wait until Carlisle and Esme come back, we all need to talk and explain so many things. For now I just want some alone time with you and your momma, what do you think?" Bella said to her daughter while looking right into Alice's eyes when asking the last part.

Both Alice and Reneesme agreed and they got ready. Alice told Edward about their leaving with a bit louder voice even though she was sure that he could read her mind as soon as she agreed.

Once at the cottage, they all sat on the small living room, cuddling and snuggling their little baby, in silence, just content to be able to hold each other again after the short absence. A while later, Reneesme fell asleep, with a peacefully expression on her little face. Bella took her to her own bed and tuck her in giving her a sweet kiss to her baby's forehead.

"What's on your mind, Love?" Alice asked as soon as she heard Bella's steps coming out of their daughter's bedroom.

"As weird as it might sound this, I actually feel tired…"

"I know what you mean. But it's all over now My Sweet Bella, no more danger or threats form Aro…"

"We still have to deal with your brother… What if h…."

"Stop right there, I know what you're going to say and let me assure you that is the last thing he wants to do."

"You know." Bella suspected that Alice had had a vision about the outcome of the discussion with Edward, but now she was sure. "You already know what's gonna happen. Tell me Alice, please."

"I don't know for sure, I just can warrant you that he does not want to take Reneesme from you. He just want to explain his reasons and…"

"And what?"

"He want to ask for _**your **_forgiveness"

"Well, if that's all, then we can get this over with, I already have forgiven him… I just don't want him close to Reneesme, he doesn't deserve to be near her Alice, besides we have you, and that's all that it matters to me"

"Bella, is not that simple, I'm not so sure that you have forgiven him completely…"

"Ali…"

"Just hear me out, ok? I do believe that you want to forgive him, because after all, thanks to him you have your daughter…"

"_**OUR **_daughter"

"Our daughter, but deep down you are still mad at him for leaving you, he did it twice and the second one was without a real explanation, and he wants to give you that."

"So… tell me"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me his reason. I know you know, and it would be easier if you just tell me"

"I can't do that Bella, you know that is not my place to tell you, you need to hear it from him. You need to listen to him and then you will be able to truly forgive him and finally let it go so we can start our own happiness, together as a family. You, Reneesme and me"

"I love you so much Alice." She paused to just think. Alice was right, she did want to forgive him so she could have a real closure and be truly happy with Alice, and she did need to hear him out. "I guess we wait then, until the rest of the family get back so we can talk"

"Thank you my Love" Alice leaned up to press her lips gently against Bella's. It was just a simple brush of lips but the meaning behind it was much more meaningful for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>~~BD~~<strong>

* * *

><p>Being back for Edward was so surreal, even after the confrontation with the Vulturi, being at his old home, his old room… it felt so foreign for him. Watching the bed were he slept with Bella not so long ago, and now knowing that now he has a daughter, well, Reneesme is not his, maybe biologically, but she belongs with Bella and Alice.<p>

Alice.

Her sister finally is happy, there's no denying that now that she has the love of her life, she couldn't be happier; truly happier.

Edward feels guilty towards Alice, it was his fault. Ever since Alice and Jasper found them, he felt some sort of connection with her, and she once told him about this vision she had about their future, about this brunette girl that would be her mate. He was the only one that knew the truth behind Alice and Jasper's real relationship. They found each other and keep company, but Jasper always saw her as a little sister, nothing more than that. Still, Edward had to go and make her life miserable after they found Bella. Weeks before Bella came to Forks, Alice had a vision of her, just little glimpses that made her know that she was the girl she was waiting for so long, he started to feel jealous, because she not only was sure about her true mate, she also had Jasper as her best friend and confident; and him, in all his years he couldn't find a friend, he was lonely and desperate to have what his siblings had: love, fun, company, friendship. So he made a decision, and he knew that as soon as the idea popped into his mind, that Alice would know. He convinced the family that the vision Alice had told her that this mysterious girl was meant to be his mate, and the proof of that is that as soon as she was in town, he felt her blood calling him. That was enough proof for Carlisle and once he was convinced, Alice didn't had a choice but to be silent and watch her mate love her brother.

Edward seemed to be in deep thought, but still he heard his father entering the house. He leave his old room to go look for Carlisle, he needed this talk to be quick, as much as it pained him, he knew that he wasn't welcome anymore; at least not from everyone.

"Carlisle"

"Edward, you haven't hunted?" Esme's motherly worried voice asked

"I didn't need it. I was waiting for you both, to beg for your forgiveness. You most of all must be angry at my decisions, I feel that I have disappointed you both once again."

"Son… I must say that I'm not happy with your actions, but I am not disappointed, I, we know the truth now and we understand how difficult it was for you, and for Alice this past couple of years. So no my son, I do not need to forgive you."

"Neither do I, we love you Edward, you are our son, and no matter your mistakes, we are always going to love you." Esme came to hug him close, having missed him so much.

"Well we don't want to interrupt the love fest, but I think we need to talk, isn't it right Eddy?" Emmett's sarcastic voice resounded from the living room.

Jasper was behind him waiting for the rest of the family to enter the room, and Rose went to get Bella and Alice, and well, to see Reneesme. The little girl would be staying at the cottage with Leah.

A few minutes later, the whole family was reunited again. The tension in the room was thick.

"Well, you all know the truth about Alice and Bella, and me…" Edward started

"Yes, and not thanks to you, brother!"

"Rosalie!" Esme interrupted before an argument started

"No Esme, I have the right to tell what I'm feeling, I won't keep quiet anymore in order to not hurt his feelings, he has hurt someone else's enough to last a lifetime."

"She's right, you shouldn't be here, you may be the first son of Carlisle and Esme, but none of us feels comfortable with you here anymore" Emmett refuted.

"I know that I'm not welcomed, and I know that I won't have your forgiveness, I just need you to know how regretful I am, for my decisions that affected others, that affected Alice and Bella. I don't have any excuse for what I did. I was jealous of all of you, because all of you had found what I was so desperately trying to find. You all know what my views on this life are; I was never satisfied with this life… Carlisle, I am forever grateful with you for saving me, but I never wanted this life for me and not for anyone else, specially for you Bella, but I was being unfair with you, not only wasn't my place to decide, it wasn't my place to be with you to begin with. I made so many mistakes; mistakes that I'm ashamed of, this may count as the biggest…" He made a small pause, and walked towards Bella and Alice, he needed to do this in order to finally be at peace, or at least tried to be. "Bella I never wanted to ruin your life, I never wanted to make you suffer the way I did, I am so very sorry, I know I don't deserve any sympathy or respect from you, I won't even ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it, I just needed you to hear me. I promise to you that I will never cause you any pain. You have a beautiful family now, and I will not interfere in your life anymore. Be assured that I won't came close to _**your **_daughter, or any of you," this time he directed to everyone.

"Edward…" finally Bella interrupted him "I don't know if or when I will forgive you, not only you hurt me, you hurt your sister, the woman that was supposed to be with me since the beginning; this apology needs to be directed to her as well. As for Reneesme, I thank you for her; despite your, our mistakes, you helped me to create her; she knows who you are." She took an unneeded breath "It would be unfair of me to ask you to leave and never come back, after all, this is your family, and I know Carlisle and Esme would never forgive me if I ask you that."

"Edward?" Esme saddened voice asked "Are you leaving again?"

"I have to, I can't live here anymore. I need to be away for a while to clear my mind and to try to find what I've been looking for… I will still be in touch with you and Carlisle if you let me, but I don't want to cause any more trouble to the rest of the family." Now he stood in silence for a couple of seconds before vice his thoughts knowing well that Alice saw what he was going to say to her. "Alice I…"

"I know Edward, it's going to be a while, but someday we are going to be a family again…"

With those last words, he turned and flew away through the back door and into the woods, wishing that the future will come fast, so he could be with his real mate and with his family, reunited again.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. I took me long enough, even though this is not the way i wanted to end it.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for this long journey, at the middle of it, it started to become really hard for me emotionally, that's why i decided to finish this story now, because i simply didn't have the will nor the enthusiasm to keep going anymore, so I stopped writing. Now I need to apologize to all of you for my inconsistency. I hope you like it, and if you want an epilogue, you need to ask for it... ;P<strong>


End file.
